Revenge of Droculus
by The Double U
Summary: (Here it is, The Sequel to Rise of Droculus.) When a Dark Force returns to get Revenge, Gumball and his Friends must join forces again to Save Elmore from Certain Doom. And, Lexy Returns to Elmore to be with her Family, and Make new Friends. This is the Second Installment in The Droculus Trilogy, I hope you like it. Lexy Watterson is owned by Lexboss.
1. Prologue

_**I don't own anything related to The Amazing World of Gumball, Enjoy.**_

 **Prologue: 13 years ago**

* * *

13 Years ago in The Town of Elmore, behind the Mall, a Black Truck was behind The Mall. The Back of the Trunk opens, and appears a Dirty Man who looked side to side, to see if anyone notices him. A Fat Guy from behind in The Trunk asks The Dirty Man, "Shaw, are you sure we should be doing this?" Shaw looks back and tells his Fat Friend, "Dillon, You know I have to find someone to be my next child slave. What if you die one day? You are 22 years old. I'll have no one to do Hard Labor for me." Dillon shuts up, and goes back to the Front of The Truck. Shaw continues to look in the Parking lot of the Mall. Until he spotted a car, and out came a Family. One was a Female Blue Cat, & the other was a Chubby Male Pink Rabbit with hair on his face. And The Rabbit, pulled out two infant Car Seats. One contained a Young Blue Male Cat, and The Other contained a Pink Female cat. Shaw sets his eyes on The Pink Cat, and whispers to himself, "Perfect." He tells Dillon, "I found me my New Slave." Dillon takes a look at The Family, and asks his Master, "That Blue Cat? Yeah I see potential as your slave." Shaw grabs his Tie and jerks it towards him, "NO YOU IDIOT! I meant the Pink one." Dillon looks puzzled, and responds, "HER? Why do you want a Female Slave?" Shaw lets go of Dillon's Tie, and tells him, "I thought it should be a Good Change for Me. Let's Move." Shaw closes the door to the back of the Truck, and Stealthily drives to the Back of the Building.

Back at the Front of The Mall, The Family goes into The Mall. The Blue Female Cat tells The Rabbit, "Richard, This is Great. We are Parents now. We need to keep them safe for the Future." Richard tells his Wife, "I know, I'm so happy to be a Dad finally. Nicole, I think Zach and Lexy will love the mall." Richard turns to the Two Babies, and says in a Cute tone, "Isn't that right my Munchkins?" Richard Then makes pretends to Make gobbling noises, which makes Zach and Lexy laugh as their Father is playing with them. Nicole tells Them, "You three can play all you want once we get inside."

Behind the Building, Shaw and Dillon walk to the Back door Guarded by a Burger Cop. The Burger Cop tells them, "Hey, you are not supposed to be entering this part of the..." Shaw Grabs a Handkerchief filled with Chloroform, and Shoves it in The Hamburger Cop's Face, until he becomes Unconscious. Shaw tells Dillon, "Well, that should keep him busy for a While. Shaw and Dillon enter the Backdoor to The Mall.

The Family is inside The Mall, with their Two Babies. They are greeted by an Anthropomorphic Cloud guy, who was Richard's Enemy in High School. Nicole greets, "Oh, Hi Steve." Steve looks then say's, "Good Afternoon Wattersons." Nicole asks, "How have you been?" Steve looked very Drowsy and Loopy, he tells them, "I have been very Trippy, As Usual." Steve notices Nicole and Richard were holding Car seats, and greets The Babies in a Cute way. The Babies laughed and cooed at Steve. Steve asks The Wattersons, "Can we talk for a While? It's about us from High School." The Wattersons agreed to talk with Steve, at The Food Court.

Shaw and Dillon are looking for The Pink Female Baby Cat, in The Mall. They Searched High, and Low. Until, they found her at The Food Court. Shaw tells Dillon, "Okay, I'll distract The Family, and you grab the Child while they aren't Looking. Got it?" Dillon responds, "Roger." Shaw takes the Wig of a Bystander, and Grabs a Dress. And appears in Front of The Mall, acting like a Fool. "Hey Everybody," Said Shaw in a Disguised Voice. "I am A Weirdo, who doesn't know the difference between a Man and A Woman." This Grabs everyone's (Including The Wattersons" Attention, as they started Laughing at the Cross Dressing Man Lady.

Dillon tries to steal Lexy, while no one is looking, and is making sure they don't make a Noise. Zach is sound asleep, along with his Sister Lexy. Dillon, was trying to hurry up, and is taking a Minute to grab her. Shaw see's this, then tells Dillon, (Without speaking, because Dillon can read Lips.) "Come on, Grab her already." Dillon finally grabs Lexy, and Shaw sighs in Relief. When Dillon turns around, he accidentally hits Zach's Car Seat. As Zach started to cry, It got everyone's attention. Nicole yells, "He has My Baby, HELP!"

Shaw undresses from his Stolen Dress, and appears in his Original Clothes. He runs along side Dillon, telling him, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FAIL ME!" Dillon says, "I'm Sorry." Nicole Runs towards The Donut Sheriff, (Who is a Rookie) and says, "Officer, These two bad men have taken Our Baby Girl. Please save her." Donut Sheriff tells Nicole, "Okay, we will be right on it." Donut Sheriff begins to send Reinforcements to Capture the Kidnapper. Shaw and Dillon see's The Door, But it's slowly about to get locked by Bars. Dillon accidentally woke Lexy up, as she starts Crying. Shaw sarcastically says to Dillon, "Ugh Great, You woke The Damn Baby up." Dillon says, "I'm Sorry." Shaw tells Dillon, "Throw me The Baby, and Hold the Bars up so we can Escape." Dillon throws Lexy to Shaw, and successfully catches her. The Kidnappers mad it to The Exit, while Dillon is Holding The Lockdown Bar up. Dillon gets worried, as he see's Shaw running away without Dillon. Dillon yells to Shaw, "Wait, Come Back. Help Me. Please? I'm sorry for making Mistakes." Shaw turns around, and points a Gun at Dillon. Shaw tells Dillon, "I have my New Slave. So now, Your Usefulness comes to an End." Shaw Pulls the Trigger, and hits Dillon's Right Leg. Causing him to looses all of his Strength, and letting The Lockdown Bars crush him to death. Shaw Successfully Escapes with Lexy, and Lost the Cops.

Back in the Mall, Nicole was sitting on a Mall Bench with her Husband and Zach. The Wattersons are Extremely worried about their Little Girl, and waited for hope. The Cops came back, as Nicole asked, "Is my Baby Girl alright? Please tell me you found her." The Donut Sheriff sighs, then tells her, "The Punk got away, and we found his friend Dead. He has your Child, but we don't know who took him or anything. I'm sorry, It was too late." Nicole got very Sad hearing this, She started to hug Richard while she cries. She looks at Zach, and Unbuckled him out of his Car seat. She cries very Badly, as she is carrying Zach in her arms. Rocking him, and Hugging him at the same time. She tells Zach, "I promise my Son, I will do my Very Best to keep This Family safe from Danger again." Richard started to hug Nicole and Zach, as The Watterson Family is sad Lexy was taken from them.

 _12 Years Later_

In The Watterson house, Nicole was doing The Dishes. She heard a Knock on the door, as she opened it, a 12 Year old Pink Cat appears. The Pink Cat responds to Nicole, "Mommy? Is that you?" Nicole gasps, as she responds, "Lexy?" They both welded up Tears of Joy, as Lexy is Reunited with The Wattersons.

* * *

 **And, that was the Prologue to Revenge of Droculus. More Chapters Coming Soon.**

 **I'm glad to be Back too write the Sequel to Rise of Droculus.**

 **I hope this Chapter was okay, I got Part of this from my Best Friend Lexboss. But, I added some more stuff in it. (I hope she doesn't Mind.)**

 **What will happen Next? Stay tuned for The Amazing World of Gumball: Revenge of Droculus. :)**

 **The Double U out.**

 **Lexy Watterson belongs to Lexboss, which I want to thank for using the Character. Lexy will be in This Story more, and in the 3rd Story (Coming Soon.)**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Last Day of School**

* * *

It has been One Year since The Dwellers Clan invaded Elmore, And now that The Creator is Dead, Peace has been brought back to Elmore. Our Story begins with The School called: Elmore Junior High. And Inside the Building, is a Kid. But he isn't some ordinary kid, He is the Legendary Hero Gumball Watterson. Gumball returned to his Normal life, along with his Family, Friends, and Girlfriend Penny. And, he is in Class doing a Final Exam with Everyone in Miss Simian's Class. Everyone was finished with The Exam, but Gumball was trying his Very Best to make sure he actually passes. Ever since he Defeated The Dwellers Clan and Befriended his Principal, he has been learning Hard, and Paying attention to school now (But doesn't want to be too smart like her sister Anais.) Gumball was at his Final Question on his Exam, and is trying to pick the right Answer. Gumball was Under Pressure, Trying to remember what he Remembers from Studying. Gumball choose an Answer, and Passed it to Miss Simian. Once he went back to his seat, his Friend Darwin asked, "How do you think you did?" Gumball answers back, "I was Nervous doing it. School is almost over, I hope I get an A- at least."

It has been 5 Minutes since Miss Simian started to Check off the Grades of Her Class. She gave the Papers back to Everyone in The Classroom, as they all Checked their Grades. Gumball nervously Unfolds his Final Exam, and to His Surprise, he gets an A. Gumball felt happy because of this, and quietly cheered for his A.

The School bell rang for The Last Recess, as Gumball was telling his Friends that He got an A. He told his Girlfriend Penny, his Brother Darwin, his Brother's Girlfriend Carrie, and Their Newest Friend Joshua. Joshua tells Gumball, "I knew you can do it. And I mean it too." The 5 Friends laughed together to Joshua's Words. Darwin tells Gumball, "I am surprised you are actually doing well at school now. No Cheating, No Writing's on you, No Nothing. I'm Proud of you my Bro." Penny then says to her Boyfriend, "I can't believe The Last Day of School is Here, Are we still going on our Dinner Date soon?" Gumball said in a Lovely Tone, "Yes. I made Reservation's with Larry, to get us a Romantic Date Tonight." Joshua sighs, then says, "You too are always perfect for each other. At least you aren't being bothered by Girls, Masami and Molly won't stop following me. Thank goodness I lost them, They were starting to get on my Nerves." Gumball exclaims, "Well, we think you should get a Girlfriend. You seem like a Prince Charming to Girls at this School." Joshua sighs again, telling him, "Well, I'm kinda shy at asking a Girl out. But, Masami kept hitting on me Even Worse than Tobias hitting on a Girl. Molly, doesn't do much, But she keeps complimenting me, and started doing it Weirdly. But Molly is no Worse than Masami." Darwin tells Joshua, "I know how you feel." The Loud Speaker calls in Gumball Watterson, to Come to The Principal's Office. Gumball get's up from the Bench, then say's, "Well, I better go see what Brown wants."

Gumball walks to The Principal's Office, as he Passes by an Orange Puppet known as Rocky. Gumball say's to him (As they walk by), "Hi Rocky." Rocky answers, "Hey." Gumball made his way to The Principal's Office, and opened the Door to find Principal Nigel Brown on his Wheelchair. The Handicapped Slug responds, "Good evening Watterson. Please, have a Seat." Gumball does so. "I have called you here," Said Principal Brown. "To talk about your Past School Work. Ever since The Dwellers Clan was destroyed and we became pals, I have noticed your bad grades were being raised. I am Pleased to notice that Watterson." Gumball responds, "Well, I tried my best in this school. I learned a lot from this, and I decided it was time for a change." Nigel turns his Wheelchair around to think about his Past, and The Terror that was Super Intendant Marcus Flynnigan. The Man who Ruined Principal Brown's Childhood, and was responsible for putting him in a Wheelchair. He was also known Evilly as The Creator of The Dwellers Clan. Now he is gone for good. Principal Brown turns his Direction back to Gumball, then tells him, "I've been impressed with what you have been doing, I would like to show you something." Nigel opens his Filling Cabinet, and takes out some Paper work. He scrambles through The Paper work, to find something to show Gumball. He finds it, then holds it Up to Show Gumball His Report Card. Gumball looked Puzzled, then says, "I thought we weren't supposed to get Grade Cards until Friday." Brown insisted, "I thought you should see Grades First, You might be surprised." Gumball opens his Grade Cards, to see he got 3 A's, 2 C's, and 1 B+. Gumball gasps at these Grades, as Brown said, "I'm proud of you. You went from a Trouble Making Student, to a Well behaved one. I was meaning to ask, "Can you and Your Family come to Dinner with me Next Week? I only want to tell Your Family about your Progress in School." Gumball thinks hard for a Few Seconds, then said, "I'll have to talk to my Mom about that. Because My Twin Sister is coming back from Washington Tomorrow. And, I want to spend a lot of time with her. We are throwing a Welcome back Party for her at The Airport." Brown then say's, "Oh, yes Lexy Watterson. I'll make sure she is back in our school by August. Okay, ask your Mom, if your Family can have Dinner with me Next Week. And, don't tell Your Family why. I want them to be Surprised, when I tell them. I'll even hold on to The Grade Card until then." Gumball was okay with this, then says, "If you want to come to The Party Tomorrow, You can." Brown smiled at this, then said, "Thank you Watterson. I never thought before, that we would be Friends. I'm glad to have you as one. Okay you are free to go." Gumball gets out of his Chair, and Leaves to be with his Friends again. Brown Interrupts, "One more thing, Have a Nice Summer." Gumball smiled at this, then left.

* * *

 **Okay, this Chapter is finished. I hope you liked it, And will continue to read it.**

 **I know Gumball is not doing well at school, but I thought it would be a good Game Changer for my Trilogy. So, what will happen next? Find out in Revenge of Droculus.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: School's Out**

* * *

A Few Hours have passed, as The School Bell rang. Meaning School is Officially Out for the Summer of 2016. All of the Kids and Staff cheered to Summer Vacation. Outside of The School, Everyone is Leaving, or saying Goodbye to their Friends, or Waiting for their Parents to Pick them up. Gumball and his Friends are talking, while waiting for their Parents. They get interrupted by The Floating Female Cloud Named Masami, as she Visit's Joshua. She tells him in a Love Struck tone, "Hi Joshua." Joshua sighed in 2 ways, one was because of Masami, the Other was to pretend he is not Avoiding Masami. Joshua turns around to speak, "Hey Masami," Joshua holds all Uncomfortable thought in, to not be Mean to her. He see's her new Earrings, then continued, "Nice Earrings." Masami giggles at this, then tells him, "Thanks for Noticing, and for the Compliment." Joshua tries to back away from her, but Masami floated over to Joshua, then says, "If you want to hang out sometime, Call me." Masami gives Joshua her Phone Number, and he Awkwardly says, "Thanks." Masami tells him, "Bye Handsome." Then Leaves, as she sighs at leaving the Tyto Alba's (Barn Owl) Sight. Joshua turned to his Friends, then says to them, "Thank goodness she is gone, So what are your Plans Gumball?" Gumball tells him, "Not much, I have a few Plans. Such as Go to the Movies, Play Video Games, and Be with the Love of my Life whenever we can." Penny awed at this, then tells Gumball, "I will be with you too sometimes, and maybe go to a Few Movies myself." Darwin tells Joshua, "I will be with my Bro, and hopefully go to Movies with him as well." Carrie interrupts, "Movies are always a Good Place to be in the Summer." She Turns to Darwin, "Hey Darwin, We can do that stuff too right? Like a Double Date with Gumball and Penny again. I kinda miss that, it's always fun to hang out with just the 4 of us." Darwin shakes his head Yes to Carrie.

Gumball, Darwin, & Anais's Family Arrived to pick them up. Gumball and Penny kiss on the Lips, as he says, "I'll see you tonight My Love." Penny blushes, then says, "You too." And with that, Gumball, Darwin, & Anais left in Their Families Car. As their Mother 'Nicole Watterson' was Driving home, She asks her Kids, "So, how was your last day of School?" They all responded, "It was Great!" Gumball started to talk to his Mother, "Hey Mom, I was told by Principal Brown that he said 'He will hold on to My Grade Card on Friday." Nicole asked Curiously, "Why?" Her Son answered, "I can't actually tell, but Principal Brown wants to know, if he can invite our Family to Dinner Next Week. I told him 'You should think about that first." Nicole was Thinking to herself on that, she responded, "Okay, I'll call Principal Brown, and tell him we will come." Gumball thanks his Mom for Accepting the Invitation to have Dinner with Brown Next Week. Nicole excitedly asked her Kids, "Are you excited to see You Sister Return Tomorrow? I know I am." Gumball and his Siblings cheered for Lexy's Return tomorrow. Gumball tells her, "I invited Principal Brown to Lexy's Welcome Back Party. I hope that's okay?" Nicole shook her head in approval.

The Watterson's pulled up at their House, as they came back home. When Nicole opened the Door, she found her Husband 'Richard' Making a Banner for Lexy, as he is Covered in Glitter. Nicole tells Richard, "I can't believe you are making that for Lexy." Richard explains, "Well, I was going to make some decorations and stuff for Lexy, But I messed up and Got Glitter on myself." Nicole kisses her Husband, then said, "I'll make the Decoration's, Go take a Shower. We all want to look our best when she returns." Richard went up stairs to Get the Glitter off of him in The Shower. Nicole went to The House Phone, then dialed in a Number. The Phone kept Ringing, until it was Picked up. Nicole answered, "Principal Brown? Are you Busy at the Moment?" Nigel respond, "Oh no, I'm fine. So, how have you been?" Nicole said, "Good so far. I called to tell you, We will come to Dinner with you Next Week." Brown responded Back, "That's Great Mrs. Watterson, I am Glad to Hear that. I'll see you Tomorrow." After they Both said "Bye," They both Hang up Their Phones.

It has Been a Few Hours, and it is 7:00PM. Gumball was Suited up for his Date with Penny tonight, as he tells his Family, "Okay, Wish me Luck."

Gumball just got to Penny's house, and rung the Door Bell. The Door Opens, and Reveals Penny in a Beautiful Sparkly Dress. Gumball tells her, "You look Beautiful." Penny Giggled to the Compliment, then tells her Boyfriend, "Thanks. Shall We Go?" Penny holds her arm out, as Gumball wrapped his arm to Penny's Arm. Gumball answers, "Yes We Shall Darling."

In a Prison Far from Elmore, a Fight is Happening on Alcatraz Island. It was a Criminal, and a One Armed Robot known as The Former Leader of The Dwellers Clan 'Droculus.' The Criminal tells him, "I can beat you with My Arms tied behind my Back." Droculus says, "Bring it on Bastard!" The Criminal and Droculus ran at Each other, and The Criminal used his head to roll against the floor, and Trip Droculus. Droculus Groans in Pain, as The Other Prisoners laughed at his Failure. They say mean stuff to him, one of them shouts, "You can't even kill a Damn Child." They Continued Laughing, as Droculus whines, "I killed Someone, it didn't have to be a Child." They still laughed at him, and another Criminal laughed, "You lost your Arm to a Little Girl." Droculus was Humiliated, and asked the Guards to take him back to his Cell. Inside his Cell, Droculus's Room Mate Asks him Calmly, "Rough day huh?" Droculus tells him, "They don't Believe me about these Children, I was Humiliated out there." The Room Mate tells him, "You'll get over it. I was Humiliated before, by a Child putting me away. It died down 2 Years ago. If I hadn't tried hard enough to Cover it Up, I would still have a Loyal Slave." Droculus tells him, "I once had a Whole Army to Control, It was all ruined by Watterson. When I get out, I'm going to Travel to Elmore, and Kill that Cat." The Room Mate says, "Good Luck, We are Never getting out of here. And Elmore is Far form this Place, It would take Months before you could get back anyway." "Don't be so sure," Said Droculus, "I have a few of Marcus's Friends Planning to help with my Problems. And I asked them to build me Another Army, We will get out in no time Shaw." Shaw asked, "How can you do that?" Droculus said, "I made a Few Calls to him with This Building's Phones. The Dwellers Clan will Rise Again, and I will Have My Revenge."

* * *

 **Gumball and Penny are dating during The Droculus Scene, so we won't see their Date Happen. I still Ship Gumball and Penny.**

 **Will Lexy Have a Nice Welcome Back? Will Droculus Break out? Find out what happens Next Time in Revenge of Droculus.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome Back**

* * *

It is Mourning now, as The Wattersons are woken up. They prepare to get Ready for Lexy's Arrival, as They Brushed their Teeth, Pick some clothes out, and ate Breakfast. As The Wattersons are eating food at The Table, Nicole tries to remember what time Lexy is supposed to come. She snaps her fingers, "We leave to get her at 11:00AM." Nicole said. The Wattersons still have enough time to goof off, before they get Lexy. Gumball and Darwin started to chat with Friends on Elmore Plus, to pass the Time. They got a lot of Thumb Ups about Lexy's Return.

It is now 10:30AM, and The Wattersons Start to leave. As they are in Their Car, Nicole turns on the Radio to Listen to Music as they Drive. And as Time Passes, they Finally Reach The Airport. Gumball's Friends were there, including Penny. They have a Few Minutes, before Lexy's Plane Arrives. Gumball suddenly notices Principal Brown in his New Car, and out comes Gumball's Friend Joshua. Gumball walks to them, to greet them. As Joshua helps Principal Brown to his Wheelchair, Gumball says, "Hi Joshua." Joshua Turns around after getting Brown to his Chair, then says, "Hi Gumball, Did your Sister show up yet?" Gumball responds, "No. In fact, we Just got here." Gumball then asks, "So Joshua, Why were you in Principal Brown's Car?" Joshua explains, "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting to tell you. Principal Brown adopted me." Gumball was surprised at this, he gasped. He asks Joshua, "I thought you said you'll Survive on Your Own?" Joshua nervously chuckles, "Yeah, I got carried away. But After a Few Months, Principal Brown decided to adopt me. So, I live with him now. But I live with him, in exchange for Helping him around. You know, because he can't walk anymore." Gumball replies with a simple, "Oh." Then Continues, "And you don't mind The Chores?" Joshua tells him, "No, I'm actually happy to help someone like him. All I do most is: Cook for him, Help him to Bed, Help him out of Bed, Help him to his Car, Help him get out of his Car. I don't mind, Besides I wanted to do that stuff for him." Principal Brown rolls in, then says to Gumball, "And I couldn't be happier with all the Help he has Given me." Gumball replies, "That's Good. Come on, Lexy is about to arrive."

They walk into The Terminal, when Joshua sees Masami and Molly there too. Joshua asks Gumball, "Why are they here?" Gumball exclaims, "We invited Everyone in our School, Even Tobias." Masami floated towards Joshua, and Molly walked to Joshua. They both said, "Hey Gorgeous." Masami then said, "How was your day?" Joshua nervously said in hidden Anger, "The day just started." Masami giggles Nervously, then shouts to Joshua, "OH NO, THERE IS A BUG ON YOUR FEATHER!" Joshua panics, "What? Where? I can't see it." Masami insisted, "Don't worry, I'll get it." She plucks on of Joshua's Feathers, as Joshua felt Pain, "Did you Plucked out one of my Feathers?" Masami lies, and said, "No. I got the Bug." Joshua walked away from her and her Weirdness, and Molly said to Joshua, "I like your Feathers too." Joshua said in a shy tone, "I don't mean to be mean, but can you both back away? I need my Space." Then Masami and Molly left Joshua's Sight. Joshua sees A Paper Bear girl Named Teri, getting Sneezed on by Jamie. Joshua flew towards them, as Joshua said, "Ummm... Jamie, could you Please leave her alone? If you can at least?" Jamie tells him, "Fine, but only because I can't hit what can fly." Joshua gives Teri a Hand, as he tells her, "Are you okay?" Teri answers, "No, I'm covered in Germs. How can I be Okay?" Joshua hands her Hand Sanitizer From his bag, then says, "Here take some of these." Teri was surprised Joshua never got Annoyed by her Fear of Germs. She asks, "You are giving me some of your Hand Sanitizer?" Joshua tells her, "I don't like Germs either, but I can't watch someone else suffer from something they Fear." Teri gladly took some Hand Sanitizer, and felt Something New. Teri Happily says, "Thank you Joshua." Joshua flies Back to Principal Brown, as he tells her, "Your Welcome." Teri sighs from Joshua, then says, "I think I have a New Sickness, Love Sickness. And I like it." From Behind Teri, Tobias hides behind a Pillar in an Angered Mood.

The Wattersons spotted The Airplane Right on time, as They all Rushed Outside after The Airplane stops. Nicole tells Everyone, "Okay, When Lexy comes out, be sure you all smile, and Give her a Nice Welcome Back." Everyone Smiled at an Instant, because they don't want to Make Nicole Mad. As The Door Opens, Some Civilians come out of The Plane. And Lastly, A Pink 13 Year old Female Cat comes out. Everyone yells, "WELCOME BACK LEXY!" Gumball runs, then hugs Her Sister. They both Laughed with happiness, As Lexy says, "Hello Brother. I missed you so much." Gumball says to her in a Sweet tone, "I missed you too Sis." Principal Brown says to Joshua, "It's always nice to see Family Reunited, Right Joshua?" Brown notices Joshua didn't Respond, then said again, "Joshua?" As he faces him, Joshua is looking at Lexy with Heart shaped Eyes. Principal Brown snaps his Fingers, and Got Joshua's Attention. Joshua said, "Sorry Brown. So, Is she Lexy Watterson?" Brown answered, "Yes, Gumball's Twin Sister." Joshua replies in a Lovely tone, "She, Looks Pretty." Lexy sees The Rest of The Watterson's, then Hugged each other for Family Love. Nicole says, "My First Baby Girl has Returned." Lexy blushes, then said, "I missed you most Mom." Principal Brown tells Joshua, "Go talk to her." Joshua hides behind Brown's Chair, then says, "I can't, I'm Nervous." Principal Brown says, "It's fine, I know you are shy at Making New Friends, But Lexy is shy too." Joshua peeks out, "Really?" Brown says, "Of Course. Now Roll me Over to Lexy Please." And so he did. Lexy is Greeted by Most of Her Friends from Elmore Junior High, and is Visited By Principal Brown. He says, "Hi Lexy, Good to have you back." Lexy replies, "Thanks Principal Brown." Then Curiously notices Brown is in a Wheelchair, she asks, "What happened to you." Brown tells her, "It's a Long Story. But I Promise, we will get you Registered Back in Elmore Junior High before August." "Thanks." said Lexy. Lexy also notices Someone hiding Behind Brown, she looks behind to find a Barn Owl. Lexy says to him, "Hello. I'm Lexy, what's your name?" The Barn Owl looked more Nervous than Ever, then says in a Quite tone, "Joshua." Lexy said, "What?" Joshua replied again, "Joshua." Lexy held her Arm out, then says, "Nice to Meet You Joshua." Joshua nervously shakes her by her Paw. Brown replies, "I'm sorry he is Shy when meeting New Friends." Lexy answers, "I know how he feels." Elmore Junior High Students are back in The Terminal Celebrating Lexy's Return.

* * *

 **Lexy is Back, and she might have a Admirer now. I'm sorry if this Chapter didn't have Enough Gumball in this, and Focused on Joshua more. I hope you like this Chapter though.**

 **What will happen next? Find out Next Time in Revenge of Droculus.**

 **Lexy Watterson is owned by: Lexboss**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Escape**

* * *

Back at Alcatraz Island, Shaw and Droculus are playing Prison Tennis. As they are against The Prisoners that made Fun of Droculus Last Night. Droculus and Shaw have a Score of 4 out of 9, for their Opponents score. The Teams have a Time Out, as Shaw compliments, "Wow, I know we are Losing, But you are kinda getting the Hang of Tennis." Droculus responds, "I've Never Played Tennis before, Marcus Didn't let us play much Actual Sports. Most of The Sports The Dwellers Clan play, are Deadly as Hell." Shaw realizes, "Oh, What your saying, is that You kill for sport." Droculus Points Out, "EXACTLY!" The Thug on the Other Team yells out, "YO, Are you going to continue, or Are you going to forfeit on us?" Droculus growls, then Yells to The Prisoner, "SOMEDAY, YOU ARE GOING TO GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!" The Thug Laughs at Droculus, and said, "Yeah, That will be The Day." Droculus prepares to Hit The Prisoner, But Shaw stops him, then says, "Let it Go, Don't Get yourself Beaten up." Droculus scruffs to Shaw, "Fine." Shaw then tells him, "I think we need to Stop, My arm is getting Sore for Swinging The Racket too Much." Droculus says again, "Fine." Both Droculus and Shaw are walking Back to Their Cells, to Rest from Playing Tennis with Their Rivals.

Droculus Rests on The Top Bunk, Staring at The Ceiling and Talking To Shaw, as he rests on The Bottom Bunk. Droculus responds "You Know, Since I Met you, I've Feel like I Made a Newer Best Friend. At least you Never Tease me Like my Last Friend, or Bully me like Those NutBurgers." Shaw was Curious, he asked, "Who was your Other Friend? This Marcus Guy you told me about?" Droculus sighs, then says, "No. His Name was Steeltron, He was my First Friend. He was Usually Boastful, and Teases me A lot. But, He died The Same day Marcus Passed Away." Shaw tells him, "I'm sorry, True Friends don't Treat other Friends like that. I never had Friends, It's Sad." Shaw gasps in Excitement, then says, "When we Get Out, We should be Partners in Crime." Droculus thinks to himself for a Minute, then responds, "Maybe, But Marcus's Friends are still Re-Building some Robots. Especially a New Second in Command to Help me Forget about Steeltron." Shaw says, "Like replacing a Pet when it Dies." Droculus says, "That's Right. Your Right about how Friends should treat other Friends, I don't need a Friend like Steeltron."

Just then, A Guard knocks on The Prison Cell, Calling Out to Droculus. "Hey Mr. Robot, You got Another Phone Call." Says the Guard. Droculus gets off of The Top Bunk Bed, and goes to The Phones. He Picks it Up, and places it near his head (He actually has no Visible Ear, But he can still hear.) The Caller is an Unknown Woman, she tells Droculus, "We are Ready. The Dwellers Clan we Rebuilt Will be there in 5 Minutes." Droculus responds, "Thank you Mam." As he Grins. But Realizes, "Wait, Robots can't brake me out that easily." The Woman laughs Evilly in Response, "We are sending you a Present, Guaranteed to Brake you out. And, Kill anyone who tries to Fight Back." Droculus says, "Great! I'll Be Patiently waiting. Bye Sweetheart." The Woman tells him, "Bye." Droculus Calmly goes back in his Cell.

4 Minutes have Passed, and Droculus Picking Rocks with a Pick Axe with Shaw. Just then, They Hear Rumbling coming from Outside Alcatraz. Shaw asks Droculus, "What is That?" Droculus tells him with Glee, "I think it's My Ride Out." Just then, Prison Walls Burst Open, Revealing A Bunch of Robots with Jetpacks, starting to killing Prison Guards left and Right. Some of The Robots Set Most Prisoners Free, And Start to Brutally Kill The Guards with The Robots. One of the Robots Spotted Droculus, Then told his Comrades, "Hey, I found Droculus! Give him This Jetpack." The Robot Throws The Other Robot The Jetpack, and tries to Fly near Droculus without getting shot.

Droculus starts Fighting The Guards Surrounding him, so it will be Easier for his Escape. Droculus was Losing, but Got saved by Shaw, as he stabs The Guards in The Chest. He tells Droculus, "You can Thank me Later, Call one of your Friends down now." And so he did. Droculus now has a Jetpack on, and Flies with The Dwellers Clan. Shaw is surrounded by Even more Guards, as they Prepare to beat him to a Bloody Pulp. Droculus looks back with Guilt, then Orders The Clan, "We need to Go back. I have to get someone out of there." Droculus flies back to Alcatraz to Rescue Shaw, along with his Army. The Dwellers Clan start to Shoot at The Guards, killing them in a Flash. Droculus tells One of The Clan Soldiers, "Grab him! We need to bring him Back to California with us, so We can Both Get our Revenge." One of the Soldiers grabs Shaw, and Flies off while Carrying him. As Droculus flies out, His Prison Bully starts to grab him by the Legs. He Begs, "I'm Sorry. Please let me Come with you." Droculus laughs, then said, "Sorry doesn't always Fix things." He Kicks the Bully off of him, as The Bully falls to The Hard Ground, and Dies.

As The Dwellers Clan fly away from Alcatraz, Shaw tells Droculus, "Thank you, for coming back for me." Droculus responds, "My Pleasure. You want Revenge on a Watterson, I want Revenge on a Watterson. " One of The Soldiers Ask Droculus, " We are taking you back to Elmore California, Our New Creators will be Pleased to see you again." Droculus laughs evilly, then Yells out to The Heavens, "I'M COMING FOR YOU GUMBALL, REVENGE WILL BE MINE!"

* * *

 **Oh No, Droculus is out of Alcatraz, and is on his Way Back to Elmore with his New Partner in Crime. Oh the Humanity! So, what do you think will happen Next? Find out in the Next Chapter.**

 **Sorry I haven't made another Chapter for too long, I was Procrastinating. I really Hope you can forgive me. I hope you like this Chapter, It looked kinda Rushed, but not as Worse then Rise of Droculus: Chapter 14.**

 **The Double U out.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dinner with Brown**

* * *

A Week Later, The Watterson's all prepare to Go to Dinner with Gumball's Principal. Everyone is Dressed in their Fancy Clothes, and they got to their Car. Nicole drives her Family to The Bank, To Cash in her Check she got From The Rainbow Factory. She had Received $35.75 from The Bank, to help pay for some of the Food. Then they leave for The Fancy Restaurant, to have Dinner with Nigel.

As The Watterson's Arrive at The Fancy Restaurant, They spot Joshua helping Principal Brown to his Wheelchair. The Watterson's found a Parking Space, and get out to Greet Nigel and Joshua. "The Wattersons," said Nigel Brown, As Joshua rolls him to The Wattersons, "We're Glad you came, We've got a lot of catching up too do here." Joshua nervously walks to Lexy, and tells her, "You look Pretty." Lexy blushes to his Compliment, then tells him, "Thank you, You look handsome." Joshua's cheeks turns bright red at this, then says, "Thank you, I rented this Tuxedo just for this night." Gumball hugs Brown, then asks, "How are you?" Brown responded, "Very happy. Now let us all go in for a Dinner we shall never forget." They walk to The Restaurant, as Joshua Opens The Door for Everyone. The Wattersons thank Joshua for kindly holding the Door for them, and Walk to the Counter, Which The Anthropomorphic Rock known as Larry is working at. Larry greets, "Welcome to The Fancy Restaurant, do you have a Reservation?" Joshua rolls Principal Brown to The Counter, then Brown answers, "Yes, Table for 8 Please." Larry asks, "Okay, Reservation for Brown Right?" Nigel shock his head Yes, then Larry said, "Great, Your Tables are right there." And they all went to The Table.

They all sat at The Table, as They look at The Menu's for what Food or Drinks they have at This Restaurant. Both Brown and Joshua are having Ravioli, with Meatballs and Cheese stuffed in The Ravioli. The Watterson's are having The Rigatoni, with Parmesan on Them. As they are Waiting for Their Food, They have a Conversation about what has been going on in their Lives.

After 30 Minutes of Talking, Nigel says to The Watterson's, "Okay, Now it's time to talk about why I Invited you all here." Joshua give Nigel his Messenger Bag that was Attached to his Wheelchair, and takes out Gumball's Report Card. He gives it to Nicole, as she Gasps with Surprised that Gumball is now doing well at School. "3 A's, 2 C's, and 1 B+?" Said Nicole in a Surprised Tone. The Rest of The Wattersons Gasp at this, As Nicole continued, "Gumball, This is Incredible. I can't Believe this." Nicole Motherly hugs Gumball, as she tells him, "I'm so Proud of you." The Rest of The Wattersons hug Gumball for his Progress of School this Year.

Just then, The Waiter gives them Their Food and Drink. Everyone holds up their Drinks, as Nigel says to them, "Here's to Gumball's Surprising Success!" They all cheered, and Clacked their Drinks together. Suddenly, Joshua feels a shutter coming from nowhere. Before Gumball and Principal Brown would drink their Drinks, Joshua shouts, "NOOOOO!" Then he smacks the Drinks from their Hands. "Joshua," Said Nigel, "What is the Meaning of this?" Joshua explains, "Your Drinks have been Poisoned! I had a Vision of the Future, and I saw You two Die after drinking." Gumball exclaims, "What the What?" Joshua flies to the Center of The Restaurant, then Tells everyone In the Building, "Everyone get out of here, Danger is Coming!" Everyone except The Watterson's leave the Restaurant. Joshua tells everyone, "You all need to leave now, Someone is trying to Kill you." Just then, A Robot falls from The Air Vent, and They Recognize it. It was a Robot from The Dwellers Clan. The Robot looked Extremely menacing, and his arm changes to a Gun to try to Murder Gumball and Principle Brown. They ran for their lives, and The Robot keeps trying to shoot them. He tells them, "Droculus wanted me to send you a Message, He wants Gumball's head on a Silver Platter." The Wattersons hid behind a Table, as Gumball had a worried look on his face. Joshua was able to get Principal Brown out of The Building in Time, and then he Called The Police. Behind The Table, Nicole tells her Family, "Don't worry, I'll stop him." Just then, she charged toward The Robot without getting Shot or Harmed in anyway. Nicole was beating the Living Crap out of it, and accidentally activated his Flight. The Robot was Flying uncontrollably, with Nicole holding on to it. Gumball was Shocked The Robot can Fly, as he watches his Mom fly around The Restaurant. Gumball jumps in The Air, and Claws The Robot's Flight Fuel tubes. As Gasoline Spread some places, The Robot Crashed and Exploded. Fire was Spreading across The Restaurant. Luckily, Nicole survived The Crash and Explosion, and tries to get her Family out of here. They successfully escape The Burning Building, as they are escorted out by Fireman. As Lexy walks with her Family, she sees a Familiar Person in The Crowd. Lexy is Paralyzed with Fear from this Person. Nicole calls out to Lexy, "Lexy come on!" She was still following her Family, as she turned back to The Crowd, The Familiar Person disappeared.

Joshua and Principal Brown rush to The Wattersons, as they Joshua asked, "Are you all alright?" The Wattersons were all coughing, as They shook their Heads Yes. Gumball tells Joshua, "Thank you for saving Me and Brown, I'm glad you came with us. If you hadn't, We would be Dead." Joshua smiles at this, and Thanks Gumball for his Kind Words. Brown is Traumatized, as Joshua asked him, "Are you all right?" Nigel responded with a Scared Tone, "The Dwellers Clan have Returned." Lexy asked, "What's The Dwellers Clan?" Gumball explains to his Twin, "The Dwellers Clan are Menacing Machines, that Wanted to Destroy Elmore. They were Built By Our Former School Super Intendent: Marcus Flynnigan. They wanted to make Life in Elmore a Living Hell, but I Defeated Marcus, and Saved Elmore. But, they had a Leader that was Never Destroyed, Named: Droculus. And I think he has Returned to try to Kill Me and Brown." Lexy says to her Brother, "Wow, That sounds Bad. But, I don't think your The only one who saw a Ghost from our Past. I think I saw The Man who kidnapped me as a Baby, Shaw." Gumball tried to cheer Lexy up, by telling her, "Don't worry sis, If he comes at you again, I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again." With that, Lexy and Gumball hugged each other. But they are both Worried That Their Past Enemies have Returned.

* * *

 **The Dwellers Clan have Returned, and Gumball is worried the Fact Droculus Returned. What do you think will happen next? Find out in The Next Chapter of Revenge of Droculus.**

 **The Double U out.**

 **Lexy Watterson belongs to my Friend Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sneak out**

* * *

The Next Mourning, Gumball was Eating Breakfast telling his Family that he had a Nightmare about Droculus successfully killing him. Nicole tries to comfort her Son, and tells him, "Don't worry, if that Robot comes back, I'll give him a Piece of My Mind." Even after saying this, Gumball was still Super Worried about The Dwellers Clan hunting him down.

Gumball went up to his Room to try to Think things Through, as Darwin asks him, "What are we going to do about The Dwellers Clan?" Gumball points out, "I think we need help and Advice from People who Helped us Find and Destroyed The Chrysalis Last year." After this, Gumball and Darwin went to their Computer to Video Chat with Penny, Carrie, and Joshua. Luckily, they all answered The Video Chat. Gumball greets his Chat Friends, as they did the same. Penny tells Gumball, "Me & Carrie Heard about the Attack Last Night, Are you okay?" Gumball tells her, "Yes, Thanks for asking My Princess." Penny blushes to what Gumball said, then responds, "Thank goodness." Gumball sees Joshua and Principal Brown doing something to their Computer. And as they talked, Their was No sound. Joshua plugs something in, and The Sound now works. Joshua tells Gumball and his Pals, "Sorry, this was our first time using this. Nigel was having some trouble hooking up the Web Cam." They all Nod their heads, as they understood what Joshua meant. Gumball asks them, "What do you think we should do to Stop Droculus?" They were all thinking of a Plan, but some had no Luck. Just then, Principal Brown thought of an Idea. He Starts, "Okay, What if we go to The Factory, and Find out Information about what their Up too?" Gumball corrects, "Don't you think Droculus and his Rebuilt Robot Friends would still Be there? We would be Easy Targets." Joshua points out, "It's possible that because we know where it is, They are hiding somewhere else. Meaning they wouldn't want to fight The Population of Elmore all over again, and they would all know where they are." Gumball got confused, then said to The Owl, "You lost me." Brown tells them, "They would be at Another Factory, The one we were at is Practically Dead." Carrie exclaims, "Brown is right, We saw to many Movie Sequels. We should suspect The Dwellers Clan have a New Base of Operations." Gumball then realizes what they are talking about, as he says, "Ohhhh, Now I get it." He then asks Joshua, "Do you think The Factory would still have The Dwellers Clan inside?" He answers, "I think. And to Make Sure, we should let Carrie see for herself. Since she can turn Invisible, and phase though walls." Everyone all agrees with Joshua and Principal Brown. Gumball states, "Then it's Settled, We will go To The Dwellers Clan Factory, to see what Info we Can find."

In the Middle of The Night, Gumball and Darwin woke up. As Gumball whispers to Darwin, "Are you Ready?" Darwin nods his head yes. They all got out of their Beds, as they are trying to Sneak out. Just then, They were Spotted by Their Sister Lexy. "What are you two doing?" Asked Lexy. Gumball comes clean, then says, "We are going somewhere that Mom, Dad, & Anais can't know about. Please don't tell them." Lexy was thinking very hard, then concludes, "Okay, I won't tell. As long as you take me with you." Gumball asks, "Why?" Lexy explains, "We have been on Many Adventures, I would like to be in another one with you." Gumball and Darwin huddled together, as they whisper about Lexy joining The Party. They Turned back to Lexy, then tell her, "Okay, You can Come."

As they left The House, The 3 Watterson Children made it to The Factory. They see Penny, Carrie, Principal Brown, and Joshua waiting for them. Joshua sees Lexy, then tells Gumball, "You didn't tell me Lexy was coming." Gumball explains they had to, because of how much she misses hanging out with her Brothers. Gumball asks Carrie, "Did you check if Droculus was in here?" Carrie teleports into The Factory, and she Teleported to Every single Room with No one in any of them. She teleports Back outside to tell her Friends, "The Coast is Clear." Gumball was Pushing the Door, and The Inside of the Factory looked Wet and Dead. They were all frightened by The Room, as Gumball turned on his Flashlight. They were all walking around the Room in a Sneaky way, as they are worried This place could have Booby Traps. They found a Room that leads to The Dwellers Clan Weapons Signal Generator Darwin destroyed, as The Room has Burnt Objects and Puddles of Water in The Room. Darwin suddenly says, "Oh, I Remember this Room. This was The Room Carrie and I kissed." Carrie blushes, then smiles to Darwin in a Lovely way. Penny finds something, as she Tells Everyone, "Guys, You better come look at this." The Gang went to this Something, as Gumball points a Flashlight at it. They all screamed in Terror, as they saw a Familiar Face. As Everyone calmed down, Gumball Recognizes it, as he says in a Whisper Voice, "Steeltron." Gumball grabs Steeltron's Body, and Drags it to The Light of The Moon gazing at The Floor. He Notices Steeltron looked Rusted from The Water he Electrocuted in, and He has No Arms. Gumball asks Darwin, "What happened to his Arms?" Darwin tells him, "Joshua Saved Me & Carrie from him, by Slicing his Arms off. Then He fell into The Flooding Water, and Got Electrocuted to Death." Lexy asks Joshua, "You did that?" Joshua rubs his Neck at his Shyness, as he tells her, "Yes I did it." Lexy tells Joshua, "That was Brave of you." Then Hugs Joshua for Saving Darwin and Carrie. Gumball taunts at Steeltron's Lifeless Body, "Too Bad Droculus doesn't have a Robot Friend to help him this time, Because you Dead." Joshua squints his Eyes at The Body, then says, "He isn't Dead." Everyone Gasped in Surprise, as Brown asked, "What do you mean?" Joshua explains, "His Body is Dead, but not his Soul, Mind, or Will." Gumball asked, "What are you talking about? Robots don't have Souls." Joshua continues, "His Life Force is inside this Chip." He claws Steeltron's Head Open, to pull out his Chip. Joshua continues, "Every Robot from The Dwellers Clan has this, it's how they work. The Water just Destroyed his Body, but not The Chip." Gumball thought of an Idea, He says to his Friends, "What if we Rebuild him, Reprogram him, and get him to tell us Everything we Need to Know about The Dwellers Clan." Penny says, "That's not a Bad Idea." Principal Brown asks Joshua, "How are we going to do all of This?" Joshua responds, "I know someone who Might Help us, We've Been Partners for Science Projects. I'm Sure She can Help us."

* * *

 **The Gang is going to Rebuild and Reprogram Steeltron, with The Help of Joshua's School Science Partner. Who is The Partner? Will they Successfully Rebuild Steeltron? Will they Hack his Programing? Find out Next Time in Revenge of Droculus.**

 **The Double U out.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Resurrection**

* * *

Time has Passed for 30 Minutes, as The Gang waits for Joshua's Friend to arrive to help Rebuild & Re-Program Steeltron. Gumball heard a Noise coming from Outside, as he asks Carrie, "Carrie, can you see who's hear?" Carrie phases through The Wall, as she sees someone riding on a Bike to The Factory. She tells Gumball, "I Think Joshua's Friend is here. Open the Door." Gumball went to The Door, and Opened it to let Joshua's Friend inside The Factory. The Friend arrives inside, as it takes off The Bike Helmet. The Friend has an Appearance of a Cactus with Arms and Legs, as it was Greeted cheerfully by Joshua. "Hello Carmen." Said Joshua. Carmen replied to Joshua in a Happy Tone, "Hi Joshua, Great to see you again." Joshua hugs Carmen around her Body, where her Thorns aren't at. The Gang sees that Joshua and Carmen are Very Close Friends, and Remembers They Successfully Received a Good Grade on a Science Project Together. Carmen asks Joshua, "What can I do for you?" Joshua asks, "You brought your Tools and Books Right?" Carmen shows Joshua The Tools and Books she Brought with her, as Joshua Answers, "Perfect!" She was Greeted next by Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie, Principal Brown, and Lexy. Joshua was Telling Carmen everything that Happened Last Night, and Why they called her here in The Middle of The Night.

Joshua shows Carmen Where Steeltron is, As he lastly tells her why they needed her Help. "And, we called you in here, to see if you can Re-Program and Repair Steeltron." Carmen gasps in Horror at The Appearance of The Robot, as she Remembers Steeltron and Droculus Hurting her Last Year, and Steeltron threatening to Kill her Boyfriend Alan. She backs away from The Dead Robot, as she starts asking in a Shocked way, "You want me to Rebuild Him?" The Gang answered yes to her, as she tells them, "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to Rebuild him. He was Hurting Me and Alan last Year, That Robot Deserves to Be Demolished in a Junk Yard." Joshua explains, "That's why we want you to Re-Program him. Please Carmen, I helped you with our Project, the Least you can do is to help Rebuild him." Carmen was Thinking hard at what Joshua told her, she exclaims, "Fine, I'll see what I can do." Joshua happily says to his Prickly Friend, "Thank you Carmen, I know you can do it."

As The Gang watch Carmen Take Apart Steeltron, she looked at his Wires and Metallic Organs. Carmen finds The Chip containing Steeltron's Thoughts, will, and Soul, as she analyses it. She tried her Best to Mess with The Chip, but she had Not Much Luck Hacking it. She tells The Gang, "I'm Sorry, but he Can't be Hacked. His Chip can't be Re-programed." Principal Brown asks Carmen, "There is no Way we Can Give Steeltron A Hacked Brain?" Carmen says to them with great disappointment, "It seems The Dwellers Clan (Even Droculus) can't be Hacked to do Good, Marcus built Every Single one of Them without a Normal Hackable Mind." Joshua tells her while trying to cheer her up, "It's Okay, You tried your Best." This made her Smile, as she tells Everyone, "But I can Rebuild him. But, she Needs Newer Body Parts to Function, The one I Took Apart is completely Useless now." Penny answers to Carmen, "Don't Worry, We will help you Find The Parts you need." Darwin then steps in, telling her, "That's what friends are for." And, Everyone started to look for Spare Parts to Rebuild Steeltron.

After an Hour, Everyone found Parts to Use to Rebuild Steeltron. Carmen was messing with his head, telling her friends, "I Took out his Communications, and his Contacts. And, I took out his Tracking Chip, The Dwellers Clan will Never Know we have one of Them Hostage." She closes Steeltron's Head, and starts to use the Spare Parts Everyone found, to Give him a Completely new Body (With the Same Head.) She is Building him against a Table Rack with Restraints on it, so Steeltron Can't Escape. She was Almost Finished Rebuilding him, as She has to Give him New Arms. She and Joshua placed them in Steeltron together, as They are now Finished Rebuilding Him. All that's left now, is to Power him Up. Carmen tells Everyone, "In order to get him to Function Again, I need A Car Battery." Lexy went into Carmen's Toolbox to get Jumper Cables, and The Others take out Principal Brown's Car Battery from his Car. Gumball tells everyone in a Worried Tone, "I hope this Works." Carmen connects The Cables to Steeltron's Body, to The Car Battery. Then, SHOCK the Body starts to Rumble and Light Up. Everyone Backed away from this, as they Hear Steeltron's Voice Screaming like he was falling in Water. Steeltron is Now Awake from his Death, as he Looks around The Factory. "What happened to me?" Carmen was Happy she brought Steeltron Back for her Friends. Steeltron tries to move out of what he was Laying on, as he is Restrained to The Table Rack. Steeltron sees Joshua, as He starts Struggling with Furry. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DAMN OWL!" Joshua hides behind Brown, as he tells him, "I guess he still remembers I Killed him."

Steeltron then Calms down, as he asks, "What have you done to my Communications, and Tracker?" Gumball tells him, "We took it out of you, so Droculus wouldn't know we have you." Steeltron then says, "Once Marcus frees me, You will all die." Principal Brown rolls in to taunt him, saying, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, But Marcus Flynnigan is Dead." "What?" Asks Steeltron with Shock, as Brown continued, "And The Chrysalis of Power has been Destroyed." "I have missed so Much," Said Steeltron, "What about Droculus?" Gumball steps in, "He is still alive, but he will Never Find you. We got you all to ourselves." Steeltron felt something about him, as he asks, "Why do I feel different?" Joshua tells him, "We Rebuilt you in a Different Body, The one That fell in The Water is useless." Steeltron taunts Joshua Menacingly, "You should've Never brought me Back from The Dead, Because once I'm Free, you will die First." Lexy steps in, to tell him, "Don't be like that, You should Thank Joshua. He and Carmen brought you Back to Life." Steelton is Puzzled, as he asks, "Why did you bring me Back to Life?" Gumball tells him, "Because we want to know some stuff we don't know about The Dwellers Clan. Now that we have someone from The Clan, We will know all of The Dwellers Clans Secrets."

* * *

 **Steeltron is Back, and is being held Against his will by Gumball and his Pals. What secrets will they get out of Steeltron? Find out Next Time in "Revenge of Droculus."**

 **Carmen will Play a Good Part in the Story, Hopefully you like This Chapter.**

 **The Double U out.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Steeltron Returns**

* * *

After Reviving Steeltron and Telling him what happened after he went Offline, Gumball asks a Few Questions to Steeltron. He begins with, "So What is Droculus planning?" Steeltron Exclaims, "How should I know? I was Dead for a Whole Year." He Continues as he gets angry with Joshua again, Yelling, "Because of this Owl, I was Nothing but a Rusted Piece of Tin for a Year. I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Joshua gets Frightened from Steeltron, as Brown tells him, "It's okay, he shouldn't be able to get you." Steeltron looked confused at this, then asks Principal Brown, "Why are you telling him that, Like your his Father?" Nigel answers, "Because I'm his New Father. I Adopted him, Just like Marcus Adopted me, Except I don't treat Joshua like Garbage." Steeltron remembers, "Oh, Right. Marcus Adopted you, after he killed your Family. Why would you adopt this Murderer?" Brown angrily Explains, "Because You and Droculus are Responsible for Killing his Family last Year. And thanks to Marcus, I Can't walk anymore. I adopted him, so he can Help me, and I can help him, you Cybernetic Jackass!" Steeltron gets more furious, yelling to Brown to Get out of his Face. Gumball Shouts, "QUIT ARGUING! We don't have time for this." Brown rolls away from Steeltron with a Pissed look on his Face.

Gumball notices That the sky is in Twilight, then Freaks out, "Oh No, It's almost Mourning. We need to Return to our Homes." The Children also Freak out, because they don't want their Parents to wonder where they went. Gumball asks Lexy, "What time is It?" Lexy looks at her Watch, and see's that it is 6:30 in the Mourning. Lexy tells Everyone, "6:30A.M., We need to go back home." Carrie tells Everyone, "Since there isn't much time, I'll try to Teleport you all to your Rooms." Carmen tells Carrie, "You have to take me with you, or I will be Grounded." Gumball freaks out, as he asks Carmen, "Your not going to Watch Steeltron?" Carmen explains to Everyone, "I'll try to Think of Something. In the mean time, Brown and Joshua should watch Steeltron. They don't really have to be anywhere important." Principal Brown agrees, "She is Right. We will watch Steeltron incase he Escapes. Good Luck." Carmen grabs Carrie's hand, and teleports her to her Home. She goes Back for Penny, to teleport her home. Then she Went Back for The Wattersons. Afterwards, She teleported back to her own Home.

The Watterson kids move back to their Beds, to Pretend they were all asleep. Just then, Their Mother opens The Door, as she tells them, "Breakfast is Ready." Gumball, Darwin, and Lexy all pretended they Just Woke Up. As they went into The Kitchen, They find their Mom, Dad, and their second Sister all Eating Breakfast. Nicole looks at them with a Suspicious look, as she asks, "Are you all alright? You all look like your still tired?" Anais also looked at Them Suspiciously, as Gumball told his Mom, "We had More Nightmares of Droculus." Nicole then tells them, "I'm so sorry to hear that, I'll make you all some Coffee." As soon as Nicole and Richard were out of the kitchen, Anais asks her Brother Gumball, "You all went somewhere didn't you?" They all freak out, as Darwin asks, "How did you know?" Anais tells them, "I overheard you all down stairs." Darwin tells the Truth to Anais, "We went to The Dwellers Clan Factory." Anais gasps, as she says in a Worried tone, "By Yourselves?" Gumball corrects, "No. Penny, Carrie, Carmen, Joshua, and Principal Brown were there with us." Anais looked confused as she asks, "Why Carmen?" Gumball, Darwin, and Lexy all inhaled as they twiddled with their Fingers, then said, "She was with us, so she could Help Revive Steeltron." Anais gasps in Terror, as she Screams at them, "ARE YOU ALL INSANE?" Then continues Angrily, "Steeltron is Droculus's Right Hand Man, He tried to Murder our Mom, Darwin, Not to mention he Murdered our Pet Turtle." Gumball calms her down, as he explains, "Don't worry, Carmen built him a New Body that isn't as strong as his older one. He is Restrained, and Principal Brown and Joshua are watching him until Carmen thinks of something. We only Re-Built him so he can give us Secrets of The Dwellers Clan, and they don't know he was brought back to life. Everything will be okay sis, Just Please don't tell Mom or Dad." Anais is now calm, as she thinks hard about this. She tells Gumball, "I won't tell Mom and Dad, If you can take me with you Next Time." Gumball and his Other Siblings sighed at this, then told her, "Fine."

Back at The Factory, Principal Brown watches Steeltron on The Rack. He tells Nigel, "You'll Never get away with this. Droculus will find me, and we will Slaughter our Enemies to the Ground." Brown annoyingly sighs, then tells him, "We told you Droculus won't find you, Because we took out The Tracker Chip and you Communications. Do we have to repeat ourselves?" Steeltron mocks Brown, then says, "I'm Not a Moron. Once I'm free, I will rip your New Son's Wings off of his Body, and Feed them to you." Joshua is more Frightened then ever. Brown Never saw Joshua this Scared before, he rolls to him to give him a Hug. He then tells him, "He Can't Hurt you Joshua. I'll keep you safe, from anyone who hurts you." Joshua tells him, "Thank you Brown." Joshua hears his YPhone 7 ring, too find out Carmen is Calling him. He Answers the Phone, "Hi Carmen. Did you make it Home on time?" Carmen responds, "Yes. I have an Idea about Steeltron. I'm going to use a Few Cameras to watch him through my New App on my Phone. It's Not Ready yet, I'll Bring them Tonight." Joshua responds, "Okay, Good Luck." Carmen answers back, "Thanks. Okay, I got to Go, I'll see you tonight. Bye." Joshua says 'Bye' back, as he Hangs up his Phone. Joshua tells Principal Brown, "Carmen is Bringing a Few things Tonight, so We have to hope Carmen can pull it off." Brown responds, "I'm sure Carmen will work it all out, You'll See."

* * *

 **Okay, This Chapter is kinda Boring, but it was kinda good too in my opinion. So, will Carmen pull it all off again? Will The Parents of the Children Notice this? Find out Next time.**

 **The Double U out.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created By: Ben Bocquelet.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Guarding Steeltron**

* * *

Back at The Watterson House, Gumball talks to his siblings about what they are going to do to try to get Steeltron to tell them everything they need to know. Darwin asks his Brother, "What if Steeltron really doesn't know where Droculus is?" Gumball tells him, "Well, he could always tell us their Secrets." Anais then asks Gumball curiously, "Are you sure you can't hack his Brain or something? Maybe Carmen was Missing something, when trying to fix him Back up." Lexy tells her Little Sister, "You and Carmen are the Most Smartest People I Know, but I don't think even you can hack him. No offense." Anais responds, "None Taken." Gumball tells his Siblings, "Well, We can't let anyone else know about Steeltron. We need to try to think harder on this." Just then, Nicole Interrupted The Group, telling them, "Okay, Me and your Father are going to Buy Groceries. Lexy, Your In Charge." Lexy whispers "Yes" in excitement. Nicole finishes, "Okay, Be Good." And then, they left. The Children decided to call Joshua and Principal Brown, to check up on Steeltron.

Back at The Abandoned Factory, Principal Brown, Joshua, and Steeltron are asleep. Just then, Joshua's YPhone 7 started to Ring, as it Woke Joshua and Nigel up. Joshua answers his Phone, "Hello?" The Caller responds, "Joshua, we called to ask if Steeltron is still with you." Joshua looks over to Steeltron, who is still asleep. Then tells Gumball while yawning, "Yes. He is Actually asleep." Gumball looked Confused, then curiously asks Joshua, "He sleeps?" The Tyto answers back, "Yes." Anais then talks to Joshua, (Because Gumball's Phone is on Speaker) "He is powered down into Stasis. Which actually does mean he is sleeping." They hear Principal Brown yawn, then Gumball angrily asks, "Were you and Principal Brown sleeping? Steeltron Could've escaped while you were both asleep." Joshua tells him, "I'm sorry. You know I only sleep at Night, I'm not like other Owls. Besides, Carmen is working on a way to watching him when we are not in The Factory." Darwin tells Joshua, "Okay. Just keep watching him, until we come back Tonight." Nigel tells The Wattersons, "We will keep watching him, I Promise." Gumball suggests to The Slug and Owl, "Okay, One of you go to Spacebucks and Get Coffee for you too. That should keep you both awake." Joshua responds, "Alright, Be careful out there." Gumball answers back, "You too. Okay, Bye." As Joshua also said "Bye" to them, They both hanged up.

Principal Brown hands Joshua his Money, to buy Coffee for them. Before Joshua could Fly away, he Trips on a Pipe, as a Card with a Phone Number falls Down. Principal Brown looked at it, then stopped Joshua from Leaving. "Wait Joshua!" Said Brown. "What is this?" Joshua nervously tells him, "Masami's Phone Number. I was going to Throw that out, I forgot about it." Principal Brown made a Teasing smirk, then laughed amusingly. He tells Joshua, "You like her do you?" Joshua got more Nervous then before, telling him, "No, No, No, No. I don't like her, she is so Annoying, and she Plucked out one of my Feathers." Brown then tells Joshua, "Denial, usually means you do like her. Trust me, I have seen too many Romantic Comedy Movies with Miss Simian before. I know how it all goes. You know off the topic, Romantic Comedy Movies are becoming Horrible Now. But anyway, you have a Crush on her." Joshua gets annoyed, then says to Brown angrily, "NO I DON'T!" Brown was shocked Joshua raised his voice at him. The Tyto realizes, that he yelled at his Guardian. Joshua gets sad, then tells Brown in a Calm voice, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I Never wanted to speak to you that way." Principal Brown forgives Joshua for Bursting his Voice at him, as they hug for forgiveness. Just then, Principal Brown thought of an Idea. He tells Joshua, "Maybe you should Date her Tonight." Joshua's eyes open to the Sound of Glass Breaking, then tells Brown, "Why should I date her?" Nigel explains, "Because if Steeltron frightens you with Threats, You should do something tonight to take your mind off of him." Joshua turns away from his Guardian, as he is Not Sure about his Idea. "I don't know." Says Joshua. "What about you?" Brown tells him, "I'll be Fine, You should do this." Joshua looks at The Card with The Phone Number, then sighs in a depressed tone.

Joshua dials in Masami's Phone Number, to talk to her. As the Phone rings, A Female Voice answers, "Hello. Whoever you are, you better make it quick." Joshua responds, "Masami, It's Joshua." Masami gasps with excitement, as she starts speaking Kindly to Joshua, "Hi Joshua, I was beginning to think you wouldn't call me. What can I do for you?" The Owl gulps nervously, as he asks her, "Are you busy tonight?" She tells Joshua, "Let me check my Schedule." As Masami checks her schedule, Joshua whispers to Brown, "I don't think I'm goanna go through with this." Brown tells Joshua, "It's too late, You can't back down now. Besides, her Family is Rich. If you turn down the Date, Her Father could get me Fired from my Job." Joshua whispers, "You don't work at The Rainbow Factory." Brown corrects, "Rich People always find a way to get someone fired from their Job." Masami finally answers, "No, I'm free tonight." Joshua puts The Phone near his Ear slit, then asked with a Squirming feeling, "Will you go out with me?" Masami gasped, then excitedly tells Joshua, "YES! Where, and When?" Joshua talks Normal, telling her, "9PM, at Elmore Mall." She answers back, "Okay, See you at 9 Handsome." Joshua asked, "What?" Then, Masami tells him, "Nothing. See you at 9." As Joshua hangs up his Phone, Principal Brown tells his Adopted Son, "I'm Proud of You. Who Knows, Maybe you'll enjoy this Date." The Tyto sighs, as he tells Brown, "We will see." In Reality, Joshua said in his own Thoughts, _"What have I Done."_ Afterwards, Joshua flies off to Spacebucks to get him and Brown some Coffee.

* * *

 **Okay, so Joshua is going to Date Masami soon. Gumball and his Siblings are wondering if Steeltron was telling the Truth. Find out what happens next time.**

 **Spacebucks is a Parody of Starbucks Coffee.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Clues**

* * *

In the Middle of the Night, Gumball waited until Midnight to sneak back to The Factory with his Friends. Just then, a Quiet alarm beeps to wake up The Kids. Gumball quietly whispers to his Siblings, "It's time to go." And they Left to go to The Factory. Penny texts to Gumball, _"I'm on my Way back to The Factory with Carrie, See you There. LY."_ Gumball texts Back to Penny, _"LY2 Princess."_ Anais asks Gumball, "Is that Penny texting you?" Gumball tells her Little Sister, "Yes. She is coming back to The Factory with us, along with Carrie and Carmen." They Walk to The Factory, to try to get Steeltron to tell them more stuff they don't know.

As The Kids arrive at The Factory, they are Greeted by Principal Brown. Gumball was relived Principal Brown was okay, then asks him, "Is Steeltron still in there?" Principal Brown answers, "Don't Worry my Friend, he is still on The Rack." Gumball looks around Inside The Factory Building, then asks Brown, "Where is Joshua?" "He is on a Date with Masami." Said Brown with a Delighted tone in his Voice. Everyone was shocked hearing this, as Gumball asked, "WHAT THE WHAT? Why would Joshua do that?" Nigel tells them, "I thought it would help get Steeltron out of his Thoughts. He keeps Threatening him, so I suggested he should get away from him at least for tonight." Carrie asks, "How long has he been gone?" Nigel tells The Ghost, "3 Hours." Penny then asks The Slug, "What if he is Gone for too Long?" "I'll call him every 30 Minutes too make sure Everything is Alright." Just then, Carmen arrives with her Supplies. She tells Everyone, "Okay. I got Everything I need to Watch Steeltron, We will keep an Eye on him when we aren't in The Factory." Carmen got Suspicious, then asked Principal Brown, "Where is Joshua?" "He is on a Date." Said Brown. Carmen is now Furious, as she Tells them, "I need Joshua's Help setting these up, and to Mess with Steeltron." Anais steps in, and tells her, "I'll take Joshua's Place." Carmen exclaims Sarcastically, "Sure, a 5 Year Old will help me. I feel so lucky don't I?" Lexy tells Carmen, "Hey! Don't judge a Book by it's Cover. Anais is Very Smart, you can Let her Help you." Carmen sighs in stress, then says, "Fine, As long as you know what your doing."

Steeltron wakes up, as he sees Everyone staring at him. He speaks, "Oh Good. Your all back, Except the Tyto. Where is he?" Brown yells to Steeltron, "Away from you, that's for sure." Steeltron tells them, "I told you all before, Your not getting Information out of me. There are some things I don't even know, and some things I do." Penny Shape-shifts into her Medusa form, and hisses at Steeltron. She speaks (in her Medusa Voice), "You are going to tell us all what we want to hear." Steeltron spits at Penny, telling her, "You don't Scare me. No matter what you change into, you can't scare me." Gumball Runs to comfort Penny, as he tells Steeltron, "Don't you dare do that to her again EVER!" The Robot laughs very hard, then tells The Blue Cat, "You don't scare me either. I don't have any Fears." Darwin points out, "Except Water. And, we will shut you down for Good if you keep behaving like that." Steeltron looks left and right, too see that Carmen and Anais are hooking stuff up. He asks them, "What are you two doing?" Carmen explains, "We set up a Few of My Modded Cameras to watch your Every move when we are not in The Factory. We will watch you through are Phones, to make sure you don't escape or call for Help from Droculus or The Dwellers Clan." The Robot taunts to The Cactus, "What's to stop me from trying to escape? Your just going to watch me when ever you want, Big Deal." Carmen explains further, "If you try to escape, This will happen too you." She pushes a Button that Shocks Steeltron, as he Feels an Electric Shock coursing through him. Steeltron then says to her, "Okay, You made it hard for me. But I swear, I don't know where my Friend is, or anything else." Principal Brown asks Steeltron, "Can you at least tell us Who else is Making more Dwellers Clan Soldiers?" Steeltron speaks calmly to them, "I don't really know. But, I have clues that might help you." Gumball looks Puzzled, then asks with a suspicious tone, "Your going to give us Clues? Should we believe this? You might just make The Trail cold, or make us accidentally walk into a Trap." Steeltron tells him, "I'm Telling The Truth, I can at least tell you clues of who it can be." Penny asks her Boyfriend, "Should we Trust him? He is a Psychopath." Steeltron hears this, then tells them, "Fine, I won't give you the Clues." Gumball tells her, "I think we should let him tell us, it's worth a Try." Gumball then nervously tells Steeltron, "Fine. Can you Tell us your Clues? But, If we find one Trap, or find out your Lying, It's Lights out for you." Steeltron thinks hard, then tells Everyone in The Room, "Okay. 2 Years after I was Built, There was a Woman in a Hood. I didn't see her Face, But she was talking to Marcus about building more Soldiers. After she left, I noticed a strain of Blue Hair on the floor. I didn't have scanners back then to Identify who it is, Her hair is in My Desk Upstairs in the 3rd Room." Gumball tells Carrie, "Carrie, will you check his Desk?" She agreed to do it, as she teleported to The Room. She teleports back to The Floor with Everyone, and Gives Gumball a Bag with a Strain of Blue Hair. Steeltron then says to them, "See, I told you I wasn't lying." Gumball tells him, "I'm sorry, Thanks I guess." Steeltron looked confused that he asks Gumball, "What does Thanks mean?" The Blue Cat explains, "It's a Way of telling someone 'you are great full for helping someone.'" Steeltron tells Gumball, "Droculus Never thanks me for Anything." Principal Brown tells Gumball, "I'm going to Check on Joshua. I'll be outside if you need me." "Okay," Said Gumball, "Tell him I said hi, and Carmen was Upset he wasn't there." After That, Principal Brown rolled outside to Call Joshua. Lexy tells Gumball, "Are we sure we should trust him? Maybe Steeltron was still lying? Maybe it doesn't even Belong to Woman?" Gumball tells his Twin Sister, "Don't worry Sis. Tomorrow, we are going to find The Person this Hair Belongs too."

* * *

 **Wow, Steeltron actually helped give clues to who could be Making more Dwellers Clan Soldiers to his Enemy's. Do you think he was lying to them? Do you think they will find This Mysterious Person? Find out Next Time.**

 **I hope you like this Chapter.**

 **The Next Chapter will be a Mid-Chapter. A Chapter focusing on Joshua on his Date with Masami.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dating Masami (Mid-Chapter to The Previous Chapter.)**

* * *

Joshua went Back to Principal Brown's house. He went there not only to Wear his Tux from his Dinner with Brown and The Wattersons, but to make sure Everyone Believes he Never left the house. It was 8:55PM, and Joshua tries to see into The Future about the Possibility of The Dwellers Clan somehow following him. Luckily, Joshua doesn't see anything that Involves The Dwellers Clan Capturing him, or ruining his Date. Just then, a Limo parked in front of the house, as Joshua realizes Masami has arrived. He hears The Doorbell ring, as he walks over to the door. As He opens The Door, out appears The Floating Female Cloud known as Masami Yoshida. She looked Beautiful, as she is in a Dress Covered with Sapphire Gems. The Dress fitted her entire Body only in the top, for she only fitted through her Body and Arms in The Straps, Making the Dress Float and Having a Size of a Young Adult. "So," Masami Finally spoke. "Do you like it?" Joshua looked Paused at this, as he finally spoke, "You look Amazing." She giggled at his Compliment, then Thanked him. She speaks again to The Tyto, "So, Wanna Ride with me in my Limo?" Joshua thought hard about this, for he hasn't been in a Limo Before. Sure he can always Fly, but This could be his One chance to ride in a Limo. "Yes, My Wings feel tired anyway." And then, Joshua and Masami went inside the Limo, which is being Driven by Larry Needlemeyer.

As they arrive at Elmore's Mall, Larry advises, "Mr. Yoshida advises you be done by 12:30AM, or I'll get fired from this Job." Joshua tells Larry, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you keep your Job." Larry gratefully tells Joshua, "I hope so." After this Conversation, Larry drove off with the Limo, Leaving Joshua and Masami to themselves. Joshua flies to the entrance, to hold the door for Masami. "It's Okay," Said Masami. "You don't have to do that, I can Open the door myself." The Owl gets nervous, then tells her, "Okay, I just thought I should be a Gentlemen." They entered The Mall, too start this date.

Joshua asks Masami, "So, what do you want to do first?" The Cloud thinks hard, then tells Joshua, "I'll let you decide, I insist." _"Well that sounds nice,"_ Thought Joshua. _"I never thought she would be like this on this date. Everyone keeps saying she is a Brat, but somehow she isn't being one too me."_ Joshua's stomach growled, as he tells her, "I think we should eat, I'm actually Hungry. But if you don't want, We can do someth..." Masami interrupts, "Okay, that actually sounds great. We can talk while we eat." The Tyto was so Puzzled, it was like he got lost in a Vague Land. He followed her to a Pizza place, then got very confused with what she was doing with him. He Loves Pizza, But he thought A Pizza place would be the very last place Masami would go to.

As they were sitting at The Table, they were talking about stuff. Masami asks Joshua, "So, how is Summer so far?" Joshua answers Nervously, "It's actually going good." _"Masami can't know about Steeltron."_ Thought Joshua. The Cloud says to Joshua in a Nice Tone, "That's Great." Then she appeared to have a sad look on her face, then continued, "I wish I could have a Great Summer this Year, I don't want my Dad upsetting me anymore." "You have been having Daddy Issues?" Asked Joshua in a Curious Tone. Masami answers, "Yes. I've been wanting to change who I am for the better, Dad is always to greedy. I used to share the Greed, but now I don't think I want it anymore. I want to be treated like a Normal Girl, and I fear Daddy might not let me." Joshua asks, "Is that why you were acting Differently tonight?" "Yes. I did Bad things in the Past, but I want to be redeemed. Sometimes, I wish I could Be Poor." Joshua didn't know what to say about this, he couldn't believe his ear slits. He finally Responds, "I hope you find a way to work this out." She smiled nervously at The Owl, she answers to him, "Thank you, I didn't know you were so kind hearted. It's almost like I'm talking to Darwin, except your an Owl. So, what about your Father? I bet he was So happy raising someone like you." Joshua's cheeks turned red from being nervous, as he tells her, "He actually is, I help him a lot. And, he is always thankful for it. He runs Our school." Masami does a spit take to the floor with shock, she asked with surprise, "Principal Brown is your Father?" Joshua appeared sad, as he tells her, "Well, Adopted Father. My Real Parents were Murdered in front of me." Masami felt very sorry for him, she walks to Joshua and tells him while patting his Back, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Joshua tells Masami, "It's okay, I forgive you. I hope you aren't planning to pluck out another feather form me, if you are I'm leaving." She nervously tells him, "I won't, I Promise." "I know your telling the Truth." Said Joshua. Masami looked confused, she said, "Of course I'm telling the Truth, Did you think I was lying?" Joshua explains, "I can tell when someone is lying or telling the Truth, It's one of my Gifted Abilities. And, I Never Lie Ever." "You have Gifted Abilities?" "Oh yes. I can also see The Future, Sense Backstory, and Sense Personality." Masami then tells him, "So, your Psychic." "In a way, Yes." She was amazed knowing Joshua had ESP and is a Living Lie Detector. Joshua tells Masami, "If you want, I can maybe Teach you how to be treated Normal soon. If you want." She whispers to his head, "I would like that very much." Joshua then told her, "You know what? I'm actually enjoying this Date. Do you want to do anything else?" Masami was Happy Joshua is enjoying his time with her, she then said to him, "Yes I would love too."

As time passed, Joshua was having fun with Masami. He Never thought he would like to hang out with her. Every 30 Minutes, Principal Brown keeps calling him when he is alone, to see if everything was alright. It is 11:00PM, as Joshua shared some laughs with Masami. He then tells her, "I have too go to the Restroom, Do you mind waiting here?" She tells him, "Of course. See you in a few Minutes."

Joshua splashes his Face with Water, then did some thinking. _"Should I let her be my Girlfriend, or should I still be interested in Lexy?"_ Joshua smacks his Face with is own Wing to talk some sense in himself, as he continues, _"What am I talking about? You should defiantly be Interested in Lexy. Masami was the one who harasses you a lot. You are just having a Friendly Date, not a Romantic Date."_ Joshua took a deep breath, then thinks to himself, _"Just have Fun while you still can."_

As Joshua left The Restroom, he is pinned hard against The Wall by someone familiar, That someone is the Rainbow Lad known as Tobias Wilson. He pinned Joshua like he was going to hurt him, he asks The Tyto in a Angry tone, "Why would you be doing this? I tried working hard to get Girls to Date me, and you do it without even trying. What's your Secret Barn Owl?" Joshua looked upset also, as he asks, "Where you following me?" The Rainbow Lad answers, "No!" Joshua invades his thoughts, and says to him, "Your Lying, I don't like Liars. Please, Let me go." Tobias asks again in a Threatening Tone, "WHAT IS YOUR SECRET?" Luckily, Masami floats to The Restrooms, and sees Tobias seemingly bully Joshua. "HEY!" Yelled Masami, "LEAVE HIM ALONE TOBIAS, HE DOSN'T DESERVE THIS!" "No." Said Tobias. "I'm going to show you what a Real Man is." He prepares to Punch Joshua, as he flinches in fear. Just then, Masami turned Grey, and Struck Lightning at Tobias, Shocking him instantly, and freeing Joshua. Joshua collapses on the floor, as Masami tries to help him back up. "Are you okay?" asked Masami in a worried tone. Joshua answers, "Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you." The Tyto hugs her for helping him, she felt happy Joshua was okay and he was hugging her. Tobias gets back up, then asks Joshua in a Taunting Voice, "So, do you let Girls fight your Battles for you?" Joshua says to him, "You used to have your sister help you in situations." Masami then shouted, "Ohhhhh!" Then told Joshua, "Nice Comeback." Joshua explains, "That wasn't a Comeback, he does have a Sister." Tobias argues with Joshua, "No I don't, I'm an Only Child you Liar." Masami tells Tobias in a Mean tone, "Joshua Never Lies, Ever!" Tobias continues arguing, "I don't have a Sister, I never had one. If I had a Sister, and you don't lie, Tell me, Do you know where my Sister is?" Joshua thinks hard, but eventually felt Agony in his Head. He stopped thinking, then answered, "I don't know where you Sister is. But, I want to know. Are your Parents somewhere in here?" Tobias told him, "No, I snuck out while they were asleep, so I can follow you two." Joshua asks him, "What's your Mother's Phone Number?" Tobias lets out a Short Laugh, then told The Owl, "I'm not telling you." Joshua then looked in his Mind, and found out The Phone Number.

Joshua pops out his YPhone 7, and dials in the Phone Number. As it rings, someone picks up the Phone. The caller is a Woman, she asks, "Who is this?" Joshua answers, "This is an Owl Named Joshua, Do you know your son is at The Mall?" The Caller freaks out, "WHAT?" "He is at the Mall bullying and Following my Friend. Can you come and get him?" The Caller answers to Joshua, "We will be on our way. Harold go get my Car keys. Okay, thanks for letting us know." The Caller hangs up on Joshua without saying Goodbye. Tobias gets really Angry, then tries to Attack Joshua. Masami blows Cold Frost on Tobias, freezing him from Hurting Joshua. He tells her, "Thank you. By the Way, that was Awesome." She explains, "I can make other Weather happen too, I'm glad you think it's Cool."

It is now Midnight, as Joshua and Masami wait for Tobias's Parents to arrive. Joshua plucks out one of his Feathers, and places it on Tobias while frozen. The Ice around Tobias thaws out, as Tobias is no Longer Frozen. Just then, a Car pulls up in front of them. In the Car appears a Yellow Woman with Blue and Purple Hair, and a Man that looks like Tobias, but with a Mustache. Tobias panics at his Upset Parents, as he is sent in The Car. Tobias's Mom tells The Owl, "Thank you so much for telling us, and I'm sorry if he Gave you Trouble." Joshua tells her, "Oh, It's fine. I just thought I should tell you he snuck out of your home to follow us. I'm sorry to calling you in the Middle of the night, I can tell you need your beauty sleep." Tobias's Mom laughs in amusement, then tells him, "I'm very flattered right now. I'm Jackie, and This is Harold." Joshua shakes their Hands, "Nice to meet you both, I'm Joshua." Jackie tells Joshua, "Nice to meet you too. Don't worry, we will keep a Close eye on our son." Tobias shouts, "Ha!" Then says, "Good luck with that Mom." Jackie tells her son, "When we get home, Your Grounded until Summer is Over." Tobias started to argue with his Mom, as Harold whispers to Joshua, "I'm sorry you had to see this, My Wife can be a Total Bitch sometimes." Jackie asks her Husband, "What was that?" Harold nervously tells his Wife, "Nothing Dear." As he pathetically laughs. Jackie finishes arguing with her son, and tells Joshua, "Thanks again. And, if Anything happens regarding our son, Here is my Number." Joshua thanks her for the Phone Number, as The Wilsons leave. Tobias looks at Joshua with an Angry Look, then breathes on the Window, writing, 'You just made a New Enemy.'

Larry returns with Yoshida's Limo, as Masami has some final Words with Joshua before Leaving. "Thank you Joshua." Said Masami. "This was the Best Day Ever." Joshua smiles, then says to her, "I actually had Fun with you, I'm glad you had Fun too." Masami then tells Joshua, "I think you deserve an Award." Masami starts puckering up for a Kiss, But Joshua stopped her, saying, "Wait, This wasn't a Romantic Date. I had fun, but this wasn't for Romantic Purposes. I'm afraid I can't kiss you, I'm sorry." Masami asked Joshua, "Why?" Joshua explains, "Even if it was a Romantic Date, I Would Feel Nervous about kissing a Girl. I Never kissed a Girl before, I don't think now would be the right time." Masami looked disappointed, but she didn't get mad at him. She tells him, "I understand. Too be Honest, I never kissed a Boy Before. I wanted too kiss a Boy ever since, but I think I have to wait longer." Joshua felt bad, as he apologized again. "But we can hang out as friends again right?" She sighs in depression, as she tells him, "Sure. I'll See you later." She entered The Limo, then left.

Joshua hears ringing Coming from his YPhone 7, as he notices Principal Brown calling again. He accepts the call, as his Adopted Father answers, "Hi Joshua, I called too see how everything is Again. By the way, Gumball said Hi, and Carmen is so Upset you weren't here." Joshua responds, "Okay." Principal Brown tells Joshua, "I got Good News, and Bad News. Which one do you want First?" Joshua answers, "I want Bad News First." Nigel continues, "The Bad News is, Steeltron still didn't give us Information about Droculus or The Dwellers Clan or Who is Rebuilding them. And The Good News is, He gave us Clues on Who could be Rebuilding them." Joshua tells him, "That's good to know." Principal Brown notices something off about Joshua, he asks, "What's Wrong?" Joshua responds, "I'll tell you, after you pick me up. I'm Ready to leave now." Nigel tells him, "Okay, I'll be right there."

* * *

 **Wow, This is The Longest Chapter in a FanFiction I have Ever done. I have been writing this for Hours, Wow.**

 **So, What do you think of this Chapter? Find out what happens Next Time on Revenge of Droculus.**

 **Next time, Hopefully my Next Chapter will be Shorter.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Suspicions**

* * *

Back at The Factory, Gumball was pacing Back and Forth for 30 Minutes, wondering who The Mystery Woman was. Penny gets worried, then walks up to her Boyfriend, telling him, "It's been 30 Minutes. Have you found out who's Hair it belongs too?" Gumball explains, "Not Yet. I know it can't be my Mom, because She hates Marcus now. If she was responsible, The Dwellers Clan wouldn't hurt her, and I saw them try to hurt her before. Plus, this Hair is Dark Blue." Darwin then joins The Conversation, as he asks Gumball, "So Gumball, What's the Plan?" Gumball explains, "All of us should go to The Mall This Afternoon, and look for someone with this hair. Everyone sometimes like going to The Mall, Maybe this Person will be there."

Just then, Principal Brown returns with Joshua. Carmen sees Joshua, then slaps him in The Face. She tells him, "That's for leaving us when I need you to help me." Joshua apologizes to Carmen, and she forgave him. The Tyto asks, "How is Steeltron?" The Cactus explains, "He is still in our custody. He didn't tell us everything, but he gave us clues to who is building The Dwellers Clan. We are going too look for whoever she is This Afternoon at The Mall." Joshua tells everyone, "I was in The Mall. I was dating Masami, I actually enjoyed it." Carmen then asks Joshua, "Did she ever tell you about the time, she nearly took Alan away from me, and nearly killed me?" Joshua was shocked hearing that, but explains, "She told me she wants to change, and that she regrets her past actions. She even saved me from getting bullied." Everyone including Principal Brown gasped, as Principal Brown tells Joshua, "You never told me you were getting hurt by someone. Who was it?" "Tobias Wilson." Said Joshua. "He was following me and Masami, and he was going to hurt me. I called his Family in The Middle of the Night, and he got grounded for sneaking out. Now he hates me. By the Way, His Mother is Nice." Gumball then remembers that Tobias's Mom has Dark Blue in her hair, he tells Joshua, "One of the Clues Steeltron gave us, was a Strain of Dark Blue Hair. Maybe Tobias's Mom is The Person rebuilding The Dwellers Clan." Joshua chuckles at this, then explains, "I don't think she's the one, she seemed like an Ordinary Citizen of Elmore. She was actually nice to me when I met her, Surely it can't be her." Gumball angrily whispers, "Great." Joshua points out, "But, I did see other Two People with Dark Blue Hair. One of them, is our School Coach. The Other, is a Hexagon looking woman. It could be either one of them." Gumball asks Joshua, "Your just accusing Coach because he kept bugging you in Gym, aren't you?" The Barn Owl nervously said to Gumball, "Kind of. She kept telling me 'No Wings!' I don't even use Wings for flying at The Gym, It's very confusing when you think about it." Penny asks Joshua, "Do you know if Coach, This Hexagon Person, or even Tobias's Mom will be at The Mall Tomorrow?" The Owl tries to see into The Future, and said to his Friends, "Yes. There is a Back to School Sale at The Mall starting Tomorrow, They will be there to get their kids supplies and New Clothes." Carrie then tells Joshua, "Great, Then it's settled. We will go to The Mall, and use The Back to School Sale as a Cover Up, so we can find The Mystery Woman." Joshua tells her spooky Friend, "I Like your Thinking Carrie." Lexy steps in, Then said to her Siblings and Friends, "I think in order for this too work, we need to bring our Parents with us. They can't know about our plan, but At least we have a Reason to make our Parents take us too the Mall tomorrow." Anais tells Lexy, "I'm lucky to have a Sister like you, we should hang out more."

The Kids notice The Sunset, as Gumball panics then tells Everyone, "We need to go Back home now!" Joshua asks Carmen, "You got everything set up, right?" Carmen activates her app, and Steeltron is being watched with her Cameras. She tells The Tyto, "Don't worry, He will be watched a lot." Gumball and Penny kiss each other on The Lips, before they can go Back Home. "See you this Afternoon." Said Gumball to Penny. Carrie teleports The Wattersons back to Their Home. She teleports The Other Kids back Home, as Joshua and Principal Brown will just leave to go home by car.

Joshua helps Principal Brown into his Car, then puts The Wheelchair in The Trunk. After that, they drove off to go back to Brown's House. Principal Brown asks Joshua as he drives, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting Bullied?" Joshua explains, "I didn't get Badly hurt. Plus I ended it responsibly, I didn't fight back, I told a Grown up. And, you told me to tell a Grown up if someone purposely hurts me." The Furry Slug tells his Adopted Son, "I'm glad your okay, and I'm glad you ended a Fight responsibly." Joshua gasps in Horror, as he sees Black Smoke coming from Nigel Brown's Neighborhood. As Principal Brown arrives at his Neighborhood, he is shocked to find out His Whole House was Burned down. The Whole Wreckage was Covered in Blazing Fire, and Burnt Objects. Joshua helps Principal Brown to his Wheelchair, then they both saw Their House Torched to the ground. Nigel pulls out his YPhone 7 to call a Fire Department, to tell them Their House is on Fire. When he got done talking to The Fire Department, he asks Joshua, "Was it alright when you last came back here?" Joshua nodded Yes to his Guardian, and are both saddened That Principal Brown's House was Burned Down. Principal Brown asks Joshua, "Can you find out who did this?" Joshua tries to see what happened to The House, then tells Brown, "Droculus and The Dwellers Clan were here, and They Took Something from The House." "Do you know what they took?" Asked Principal Brown. "They took my Adoption Papers." Said Joshua. Then The Tyto realizes, Droculus doesn't just want Gumball and Brown, he wants Joshua too. Probably because Joshua called The Cops on Droculus when he was Weak and Defenseless, and was taken to Alcatraz. He continues talking to his Adopted Father, telling him, "Droculus and The Dwellers Clan had help from Two People that aren't Robots. I see a Weasel, and someone with one ey..." Joshua's head started to hurt again like Last Night, as Principal Brown was shocked seeing Joshua somehow getting Hurt. He asks in a Scared tone, "Are you Okay Joshua?" Joshua was Screaming Very Badly, as he is getting hurt from trying to find out who this Mystery Guy with The Weasel is. As soon as Joshua stopped thinking about him, his Pain went away. He was breathing like he was Waking up from a Horrible Nightmare. Nigel asks Joshua the Same Question, and Joshua responded, "I'm okay now. I don't know why this is happening, It happened Last Night too, except Not as Bad as Recently." The Slug tells The Owl, "As soon as we get a Hotel, I'll try to get you an Appointment with The Doctor. I hope whatever is Causing you Pain will stop soon."

* * *

 **Joshua is getting hurt from his Own Powers, What do you think it means? Will The Kids find The Mystery Woman? Did The Kids get home on time? What will become of Principal Brown and Joshua? Find Out Next Time.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned By: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned By: Cartoon Network, and Created By: Ben Bocquelet.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Big Problem**

* * *

Gumball and His Siblings were Teleported Back Home just in time. They walk out of Gumball and Darwin's Room, too check if everyone was up. As Gumball checked His Parents Room, he sees them waking up from Slumber. Gumball's Mother greets her son, "Hello Gumball, Did you sleep well Tonight?" Gumball looked Tired as Hell, but tells his Mother, "Slept like a Angel Mom." She tells him, "That's great. I've been having trouble sleeping, I don't feel well. Can you check Mommy's Temperature?" Gumball places his Paw on his Mom's Forehead, and she felt Warm. He tells her, "Mom, your burning up." She tells him, "That's not all, My nose is runny, I feel Dizzy, and I Think I'm going to lay down today." Gumball tells his Mom, "I hope you feel better soon." Nicole smiles at her son, telling him, "Thank you Gumball." He asks his Sick Mom, "Can Me, My Siblings, and Dad go to The Mall Today?" Nicole then says to her Son while laying in Bed, "I'm sorry, we can't go to The Mall Today. I'm Too Sick to go anywhere. Plus after what happened with Your Father, I don't think you should go anywhere with him alone." He tells his Mom, "It's okay, We will stay here with you until you get better. We will hang out with Dad in The House, while you get yourself some rest." Nicole smiles again at her son, once again Thanking him for hoping she will get better soon. She tells Gumball, "I would Kiss you on the Cheek, but I don't know if I'm contagious." Gumball tells her, "I understand. Have a Good Rest Mom. I love you." She tells Gumball, "I Love you too Gummypuss."

After Gumball left his Parents Room, he tells his Brother and Sisters, "Mom is sick, we're not going to The Mall Today." Darwin asks his Brother, "So, are we going too sneak into The Mall?" Gumball tells them, "No. I've sneaked out Dozens of Times, and I think we should respect her Rules this Time. We are going to Hang Out with Dad in The House, and take care of Mom." Anais asks his Brother, "Who are you, and what have you done with Gumball?" Gumball explains, "We are sneaking a lot already, I don't want too sneak into any other Place at The Moment." Lexy tells Gumball, "Your a Changed Cat Brother of Mine." Gumball explains, "My Journey with Principal Brown, Penny, Carrie, and Darwin taught me a few things Last Year. I'm trying too take on New Responsibilities, trying too Protect the Ones I Love. Plus it helped me Earn Brown's Respect." Anais asks her Brother, "So, are we Postponing our Mission?" Gumball tells her, "We are. But Hopefully, our Friends Won't. I'm Going to call Our Friends too ask if they are going."

Gumball tries to Video Chat with Penny, Carrie, Carmen, Principal Brown, and Joshua. They all picked up, except for Principal Brown and Joshua. Gumball tells them, his Family can't go to The Mall today. Luckily, Penny, Carmen, and Carrie are going too the Mall, and More Luckily, Their Parents said they can go Alone. Principal Brown and Joshua Finally Pick up, as They start talking to The Gang. Gumball tells them The News he told Penny, Carrie, and Carmen, so they would know what is happening. Gumball looks at Principal Brown's Screen, and notices He is in a Different Background. He asks his Principal, "Where are you, and where is Joshua?" Principal Brown explains to The Cat, "The Dwellers Clan Burned our House Down, so we are in a Hotel, and Joshua is Resting. I think Droculus is After Joshua too, they took My Adoption Papers for him." Gumball and his Siblings feel Sorry for The Slug and Tyto, and asks them, "Are you still going too The Mall?" Nigel sighs sadly, then tells his Students, "I'm afraid I Can't come, I have to Take Joshua to The Doctor Later Today." Penny asks, "What's wrong with Joshua?" "He is getting Terrible Headaches or Something. He told me he Had it Last Night, and it happened again Worse than Before he said." Everyone tells Brown to tell Joshua, "We hope he gets better Soon." "He had his Second Headache trying too find Two people who were with Droculus. He said he found a Weasel, and before he had The Headache, I think he said Someone with One Eye was there." Gumball realizes who Brown was talking about, As he whispers, "Rob." Darwin corrects, "Well, now he is called Dr. Wrecker." Gumball then says, "He must've teamed up with Droculus, because they both hate me." Lexy steps in, then asks Nigel, "Did you say, a Weasel was there?" Brown nods Yes too Lexy, as She gasps to realize Shaw Teamed Up with Droculus. She tells Them, "I guess the Bad Guys are Mostly Targeting Our Family." She turns too her Gumball, then tells him, "We should defiantly stay here." Gumball asks Penny, Carrie, and Carmen if they can Find The Mystery Woman Alone. Carmen tells Gumball, "Not without Joshua, He can make The Search Easier." The Furry Slug tells The Cactus, "I'm sorry, but I have to take Joshua to The Doctors today." Carrie tells Gumball, "We will go, Someone has to look for her Today." Penny begs Carmen, "Carmen Please? Besides, I think Joshua needs to get Better. We don't need to stress him out, he has been very helpful too us, we should let him have a Break." Carmen sighs desperately, then tells The Shape-shifter, "Fine, Only because I want My Friend too get better too." Gumball then says, "Then it is settled, You will go to The Mall to find The Mystery Woman. All of you take care and be safe, Especially you Penny. Be Safe My Love." Penny blushes to what Gumball said, then tells him, "Don't worry, We will be Careful." Gumball wishes them luck, as They all Signed Out of their Video Chat Party.

* * *

 **So, The Girls are on Their own to find The Mystery Woman. Nicole is Sick (But not in a Bad way, I promise nothing Bad will happen too her.), Joshua is going to The Doctors, The Watterson's are staying in The House, and Old Enemies Unite with Droculus. What will happen Next? Find out Next Time.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Search is on**

* * *

Later in The Afternoon, Penny, Carrie, and Carmen arrive at The Mall too Search for The Mysterious Female. They went to The Food Court to strategize on ways to find The Female. "Okay, so here is the plan." Penny tells The Other 2 Girls. Carmen Interrupts Penny, "Hey, Who put you in Charge?" Penny explains, "I'm Gumball's Girlfriend, so I'm In Charge of This Mission." Carmen exclaims angrily to Penny, "Fine, I just hope our Job won't Fail at all." Penny clears her throat, then tells The Other Girls, "Okay, I think we need too Split up. Carrie, you follow The Hexagon Lady. Carmen, You follow Tobias's Mom. And, I'll follow The Coach. Make sure They don't see you, If you find anything Incriminating, Let me know Take. Take one Rip from The Hair, and try to Compare them. We will meet Back here when we are done. Good Luck Girls." After Penny told her Plan to Her Friends, They all Split up into Different sides of The Mall.

Carrie looks around to try to Find The Hexagon Lady, until she Finally spots her. Carrie quietly follows her, and Realizes She isn't going to The Back to School Sale. But instead, is going to a Cellular Phone Store. Carrie thinks to herself, _"Well, I should still follow her. She might not have Kids."_ Carrie turns Invisible, and Floats inside The Cellular Phone Store. She see's The Hexagon Woman go to The Counter too talk to The Employee. Carrie started to Eavesdrop, as she Hears, "Hello, Can I get some assistance?" Asked The Hexagon Woman. The Employee responds, "What can I do for you?" She tells him, "I would like too Buy The New Universe 7, I'm trying to Get it for My Boyfriend's Birthday." The Employee happily tells her, "Certainly, We got some Models with 16,32,64,160GB's Inside of them." Hexagon Lady was trying to Pick, then tells him, "Give me The Cheapest one you have, In a Gold Color Please." Carrie was getting Board, then remembers, _"Wait a Minute, I'm Invisible. I can just compare it Near her without being_ seen." Carrie floats with Her half of The Mystery Woman's Hair Near The Hexagon Lady, then tries to see if It was her. Carrie was shocked too Find out, "Damn, It's not her." The Hexagon Lady freaks out, then asks, "Who said that?" She was so scared, her Knees were shaking. Luckily, She heard Carrie, but she Can't see her. Carrie teleported out of The Cellular store, right back to The Food Court.

Carmen found Jackie, as She is trying to Follow her without being spotted. Carmen checks her Phone, to see if Steeltron was still at The Factory restrained. Luckily, he still was. The Cactus continued to follow Jackie, and followed her into The Store that's doing The Back to school sale. Jackie was looking for School supplies for her son, and tries to inspect for any Supplies that would save her money. Carmen hid behind The Pillars holding The Mall together, to try and hide from her. She was trying to think of a way to get a Closer Look at her hair, so she could compare them. "Carmen!" Carmen screamed as she got scared from Someone calling her name. She realized it was her Balloon Boyfriend Alan, greeting her. "Oh," Said Carmen. "Hi Alan. What are you doing here?" Alan explained, "I was going to get Myself some School Supplies." Carmen said to her Boyfriend, "Oh, I didn't know that." Alan noticed that his Girlfriend looked Nervous, he asks her, "How were you for The Past few days? You didn't answer My Calls I sent you for Days." Carmen tells Alan, "I've been busy for a Few Days." "Doing what?" "I can't tell you, it's a Secret." Alan appears with a Worried look, as he asks Carmen, "What's The Secret? You can tell me anything." Carmen annoyingly tells him, "I would rather not. Can you please go now?" Alan tells her, "Since we are both here, I was wondering if you and me can get some Sundaes." Carmen happily tells her Boyfriend, "Okay, I haven't had a Sundae in Months." After that, Carmen completely forgot about following Jackie, as she walks with Alan to get some Sundaes.

Penny finds The School Coach heading into a Gymnasium, as she Shape-shifts into her Mouse form. She finds The Coach, Exercising too look fit for Going back to her Job as a School Coach. Penny tries to think of a Way, to see if The Mystery Woman was The Coach. _"How am I going to see if The Coach is The One we are looking for?"_ Penny thought excitedly, _"I can use My Spirit Form to turn Invisible, and See if She has The Hair."_ Penny Shape-shifts into her Small Spirit Form, then turns Invisible. She floats over To The Coach, as she is doing Pull-Ups. Penny thinks to herself, _"I didn't think Coach would be able to do that."_ She pulls out The Hair, then tries to Compare it to The Coach's Hair. Sadly, she finds out The Coach wasn't The One she was looking for. Penny teleports out Of The Gym, and Back to The Food Court.

Carrie goes to Penny, then asks, "Did you find out if The Coach was The Woman?" Penny nods No to her, then Carrie tells her, "It wasn't The Hexagon Lady." Carrie then asks Penny, "How did you get here so Fast?" Penny explains, "I've been teaching My Forms to Use Their Powers well, and I Used The Tricks you taught me for My Spirit Form to Help me to find out The Coach wasn't The Woman." Carrie was impressed, she Compliments Penny, "My Teachings have finally Paid off." Penny looks around, then asks Carrie, "Where is Carmen?" Carrie asks Penny in a Worried Tone, "She is not with you?" Penny nods No to Carrie, then tells her Ghost Friend, "Maybe she is still not Done yet." Just then, Penny and Carrie heard Carmen laughing, as they turn their heads to find out she is with Alan. Penny walks to Carmen and Alan, as she asks Carmen, "Carmen, What are you doing?" She explains, "I am having some fun with My Boyfriend." Penny asks Carmen in a Worried tone, while whispering to her, "Did you find out if Tobias's Mom was The Woman?" The Cactus was shocked, then nervously tells Penny, "I'm sorry, I completely forgot about that. Alan came up to me, and I was getting Sundaes with him." Carmen starts crying, then Penny tells her, "Don't be Upset Carmen, I sometimes get Distracted by Gumball a lot." Alan suspiciously asks Carmen, "What's going on?" She yells to Alan, "I can't tell you, Please Leave me alone." Carmen runs out of The Mall, crying to her Failure. Alan respected her wishes, then went somewhere else.

Penny and Carrie rush out of The Mall, to see a Crying Cactus on The Sidewalk. Penny tells her, "Don't beat yourself up for this, we forgive you." Carmen calms down a bit, then tells Penny, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I still don't know if Tobias's Mom was The Woman. It might not Even be her." Carrie tells Carmen, "It's okay, We will try again Next Time. If it Makes you feel better, Me and Penny didn't find The Woman either." Carmen felt better now, then Thanks Penny and Carrie for trying to cheer her up. Penny's Phone rang, as Gumball is Calling her. She accepts The Call, then said, "Hey Gumball, How is Your Mom doing?" Gumball tells her, "She is doing Fine, She is actually getting better." Penny happily tells him, "That's Great News!" The Blue Cat asks Penny, "Did you Three have any Luck on Finding The Mystery Woman?" Penny sighs, telling her Boyfriend, "I'm afraid not. I'll tell you all about it when we get home."

* * *

 **So, They didn't find The Mystery Woman. What will happen Next? Find out Next Time in Revenge of Droculus.**

 **Universe is a Parody of Samsung Galaxy Phones.**

 **The Next Chapter, might focus on Joshua's Well being. I know he is in this To Much, and I apologize for that. But, I'm going to try to give him a Bigger Role this time.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Useful or Useless**

* * *

Principal Brown and Joshua arrive at The Hospital, to try too see what is wrong with Joshua. Brown tells Joshua, "There is one thing I like about being Handicapped." The Owl asked, "What?" The Slug answers, "I get more Parking Space." Principal Brown puts The Parking Permit on His Rear View Mirror, so Anyone can know He is Handicapped, then parks at A Handicap Parking Space. Joshua helps Brown to his Wheelchair, as They go inside The Hospital Building. Once Inside, They were lucky enough to not be in a line. The Tyto rolls The Slug to The Counter, as Brown asks The Band aids, "Are any of you Busy right Now?" A Female Band aid tells Nigel, "No, we are free, What can we do for you Today?" "I need to set up an Appointment for My Son, We really need help with something." Said Principal Brown. The Female Band aid tells The Slug, "Okay, One of The Doctors will be here shortly." She gives Brown a Clip Board with Papers on it, then tells him, "Why don't you fill this out, and wait until someone calls for your son?" Nigel Borrows a Pen, then says, "Of Course, Thank you Very Much." After that, Principal Brown was Busy Filling in Information on Paper, While Joshua waited.

After a Few Minutes Passed, Joshua was called up. They went inside The Hospital Room, as Joshua sits down on The Hospital Bed. The Male Band aid asks The Barn Owl, "So What seems to be The Problem?" Joshua nervously explains, "I have been getting Bad Headaches, and I want to know what's Wrong with me." The Band aid hums to himself, then tells Joshua, "Open wide, and say Ahhh." Joshua did so, and The Doctor used a Tongue depressor on him. He then checks his Temperature, and Finds Joshua's Heart Shaped head isn't burning up. Then, tries to hear his Heart Rate, and It's Beating Normal. The Doctor finally says, "I don't really know what's wrong with you, you seem fine too me." Brown tells The Band aid, "Well, He got The Same Headache Last Night too, but it wasn't as bad as The One he had Today." The Doctor asks Nigel, "Do you know what happened to him?" "Well, He was trying to Use his Gifted Abilities too Find someone, and he got The Headache." The Band aid concluded, "Then it seems, we know what the Problem is. Your Son's Abilities Might be The Cause of The Headaches." He turns to The Tyto, then asks, "How often do you Use your Abilities?" "All the Time, Ever since I was 2 Years Old." Said Joshua. The Doctor then tells him, "Then I Suggest You not to use your Abilities for a While, The More you use it, The Worse it Might get." Joshua sighs, then says To The Doctor in a Depressed Tone, "Okay, Thanks anyway Doctor." After that, Principal Brown and Joshua, left The Room.

As Joshua rolls Nigel down The Hall, Brown asks Joshua, "Are you okay? you seemed Sad before we left." The Tyto explains, "Well, Without my Abilities, Our Mission might be More Harder than ever. How am I going to explain this to Gumball? They would need me to help them. Who knows what Danger lies ahead, without using my Powers too Protect My Friends." Principal Brown was trying to cheer The Depressed Owl up, "Don't worry, I'm sure they will understand. I want you to get better, It's what Your Real Parents would want me too do." Joshua exclaims, "What if The Dwellers Clan Kill Everyone I cared about, and I had No Way of helping them. I would regret it for All Eternity. I'm Useless without my Powers." Brown then tells him, "Your not Useless. You will Never be Useless, Even too me. Anyone who says your Useless, should answer too me. We can always find another way to Find out Stuff about The Clan, even without you Powers. I know you would be Useful in anyway, No one should treat you like that. Marcus may have Ruined My Childhood, but I want you too Have The Best Childhood you can Ever have." Joshua calms down to this, then Hugs Brown for cheering him up. The Tyto tells The Slug, "Thank you, Dad." Brown was Very Happy Joshua called Him Dad, that Even though Joshua is adopted, He would Take care of Him like a Son. Nigel tells him, "Okay, how about we have some Lunch here? They have Nice Chicken Fingers here." They then went to The Cafeteria Part of The Hospital, so they can have Lunch, and Talk to Gumball about Joshua's Well Being.

* * *

 **Joshua can't use his abilities, and Worries about his Worth To Gumball's Plan to stop Droculus. What will happen next? Find out what will happen Next.**

 **I know this Chapter was Short, but Maybe This Story needs a Short Chapter this Time.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Confessions**

* * *

Back at The Watterson house, Gumball and his Family are trying to Make Soup for Their Mother Nicole. Gumball's Father Richard, was seen eating The Crackers. Everyone except Gumball (Because he was busy making Soup,) Shook their heads left and Right at Richard, telling him not to Eat The Crackers. Lexy took The Crackers away from her Father, but Richard was able to Smuggle 5 Crackers without his Children knowing. Gumball finishes Cooking The Soup, then added Ingredients to The Soup along with The Crackers. After Gumball finishes Putting The Soup together, he goes to his Parents Room, where His Mother Nicole was watching Soap Operas on TV. He gets his Mom's Attention, "Hey Mom, how are you doing?" Asked Gumball in a Careful Tone. His Mom answered, "I'm still pretty sick, be careful in here sweetie." Gumball tells her, "Me, Dad, and My Brother and Sister made you some Get well Soup, I hope it works." Nicole smiled at her Son, then said, "Thank you Gummy Puss, I might get Better Tomorrow, if Your Soup works." Gumball says to her Sick Mother, "Okay, get well soon Mom." Then, Gumball leaves his Mother to her Shows and Soup.

Gumball tells his Siblings, "Okay, lets go see how Joshua is doing." The Watterson Children went up to Gumball's Room, so They Can Video Chat with Joshua and Principal Brown too see how The Tyto was doing. Nigel Brown was able to Pick up on The Chat, "Hello Gumball, how is Your Mom?" Gumball replied, "We just made her Get well Soup, I hope that will help. How is Joshua?" Brown nervously scratches his head, as he is trying to think of what to say to Gumball about Joshua not Using his Gifted Abilities. The Blue Cat then asks him, "Where is Joshua?" Nigel tells his Student, "He is In The Bathroom, he will be on here in a Few Minutes." Darwin then asks The Same thing Gumball did, "So, what is happening to Joshua?" The Furry Slug sighed, then tells him, "The Doctor says He can't use his Gifted abilities for a While, He thinks Joshua was getting Headaches from His own Powers." Everyone gasps, "WHAT!" Anais steps up, then tells Brown, "Without Joshua's Gifts, we won't be any closer to Finding out Who Broke Droculus out of Alcatraz." Joshua appears on The Camera, then says, "Sorry I wasn't here sooner, so what did I miss?" Gumball asks Joshua, "Joshua, what is happening to Your Abilities?" Joshua says with worry, "I don't know, I'm worried about what will happen to me since I can't help you." Lexy tells Joshua, "We will be fine without you, there is no need to beat yourself up for not using your gifts to help us." Then Darwin tells Joshua, "We do need your help, but you don't have to use your Powers if you can't. We understand completely." Joshua smiles at this, then asks The Watterson Children, "Do you all think so?" Gumball and his Siblings all say at The Same Time, "Of Course." Joshua tears up, then tells them, "Thank you all." Richard calls The Kids from downstairs, "Kids, Dinner is Ready." Gumball tells Joshua and Brown, "We got to go now, see you both Tonight." Then they logged off of Their Video Chat to Eat Dinner with Their Father.

Back at The Hospital, Brown tells Joshua, "See? I told you. You have Nothing too Worry about." Joshua notices far from Nigel, is The Floating Cloud known as Masami. The Owl tells Brown, "Can you excuse me please? I have to talk to someone." Brown answered, "Of Course." Then Joshua went to a Empty Table, to try to speak to Masami.

Masami sees Joshua, then says, "Oh, Hi Joshua. What Brings you here?" Joshua explains, "I can't use My Abilities because of The Headache I got from Last Night, and This Mourning." The Floating Cloud felt sorry for Joshua. She hugs him, then tells him, "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm here because of My Father, but he is doing fine." Joshua tells Masami, "Masami, I'm sorry about Last Night. I get it, You are In Love with Me." Masami gasps, as her cheeks turn Red as a Tomato. "You knew I Loved you?" Masami asks with Shock. The Tyto explains, "I always knew. I told you I could read minds, so I've known since you met me." Masami asks with sadness, "You didn't say anything before, because you don't feel The Same way?" Joshua nervously rubs his shoulder, then says, "Well, I think I actually do." Masami became happy, then asked, "Your in Love with me?" She gasps, then asks with Glee, "And you want me to be your Girlfriend?" Joshua explains, "Yes, and I'm not sure yet." Masami was curious, she asked, "What do you mean?" Joshua nervously tells her, "Well The Thing is, I Love someone else. But, I don't know if she feels The Same way." "Who? Molly?" Asked The Cloud. The Owl says, "No, I'm not interested in dating her. And, I know she loves me too." Masami then asks, "Teri?" Joshua was surprised, "Teri is in Love with Me? I didn't know that, but I'm not Interested in Her either. I'm in Love with Lexy Watterson." The Cloud gasps, then says, "Lexy? Your in Love with Gumball's Twin Sister?" "Yes," Said Joshua, "But I have no idea if she feels The Same way. I'm also in Love with You, but I can't decide. There might be a Chance I can be your Boyfriend, if Lexy is not Interested." Joshua holds Masami's Hand, then finishes his Sentence, "If you will Take That Chance." Masami took The News well, then tells Joshua, "Okay. If Lexy isn't interested, you will be My Boyfriend. And, you would actually want to be My Boyfriend?" The Tyto nods a Yes to her, then says, "I had fun with you Last Night, and You want to change yourself for The Better. I'll date you willingly if Lexy isn't Interested." They both Shook hands in agreement, then Joshua leaves Masami.

Joshua walks over to Principal Brown, then Brown tells him, "Well, we better get back to our Hotel." Then Joshua and Principal Brown left The Hospital, to go back to The Hotel.

* * *

 **It seems Joshua is caught in a Love Triangle, Who will he end up with? What are Gumball's Plans to Find Droculus and The Mystery Woman without Joshua's Help? Find out Next Time.**

 **The Double U out.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Gumball's Advice**

* * *

It is Now Midnight again, and Gumball and his Siblings Sneak Out again for The 3rd Time. They arrive at The Abandon Dwellers Clan Factory again, to Reunite with Their Friends and Check up on Steeltron. Luckily as Everyone went inside, Steeltron was still Restrained on The Rack. Steeltron wakes up, as Gumball tells him, "How was your nap Sleepy Head?" Steeltron tells Gumball, "At least I didn't hear bickering from The Slug and Tyto this time, I slept like an Infant." Darwin asks his Brother, "Have you thought of a Plan yet?" The Blue Cat sighs, as he tells him with depression, "No, I don't have a Plan yet. We are just gonna have to assume it is Tobias's mom." Lexy steps in, then said, "Maybe it's someone we have Never met." Penny then says, "It's Possible." She then asks Principal Brown, "Do you know anyone who might've hated you so much, that she would follow Marcus's Paw prints?" Brown started thinking to himself, but then said to Gumball, "I don't think so, I don't know anyone who can be friends with that Monster." Penny came next to Gumball, then said to him, "Remember, we have to do this Without Joshua's Powers." Everyone realized, Joshua was Missing from The Group, as Gumball went to search for him.

Joshua is on his YPhone 7, using an App called 'Love Thermometer.' He typed in his Name in The Box Labeled Boy, and Masami in The Box Labeled Girl. The Temperature raised up to 99.9 degrees, meaning The App thinks Masami is a Perfect Match for him. Joshua refreshed The App, then types in another Girls Name. Before he can Figure it out, Gumball suddenly appears. He asks The Tyto, "What are you doing?" Joshua explains, "I am looking for My Perfect Match on Love Thermometer. I'm in Love with 2 Girls, but I'm having trouble deciding." "So, your letting a Phone App Decide?" Asked Gumball. He then tells Joshua, "You do realize, this stuff is Fake right?" The Owl was shocked to hear that, he felt embarrassed not knowing that. He confesses, "No, I didn't." Gumball sits Next to Joshua, then has a Conversation with him. He asks, "Who are The 2 You are in Love with?" The Owl confesses, "Masami Yoshida and Your Twin Sister." Gumball is Both shocked to the Fact Joshua is in Love with his Twin Sister, and Masami. Gumball asks, "Why Masami? I thought you didn't like her." Joshua explained to him, "Well, That Date I went on Last Night Made me realize that Masami might not be that Bad after all. She told me she wanted to Live like an Ordinary Girl, and she regrets Her Past Mistakes." Gumball then tells him, "I knew that, she told Me and Darwin on her 13th Birthday." Joshua got upset, then asked, "Then why didn't you tell me? I have been avoiding her because Everyone thinks she is a Spoiled Brat, I barley read her Thoughts." Gumball then apologized for Not telling Joshua about Masami, which he thought he already knew. Joshua forgave him, then told him, "I told her how I felt, and that I was in Love with Someone else." Gumball asked him, "Why My Sister?" Joshua felt Nervous about telling Gumball how he felt about his Twin Sister, he tells him, "I know I kinda just met her and stuff, but she looked so Beautiful the First Time I saw her." Gumball pats Joshua's Back, then tells him, "You should Take her out, See how fun it would be to Be with My Sister." Joshua got Even More Nervous, he asks, "But what if she doesn't want to do that?" Gumball exclaims, "If you don't ask her, I'll do it for you." Joshua just went from Nervous to Scared Stiffless, he exclaims to Gumball, "Fine, I'll ask."

Gumball and Joshua returned to Their Friends and Steeltron, as Gumball asks Carmen, "How is Steeltron doing?" The Cactus explains to Gumball, "For some Reason, he is Sleeping again. Maybe he is trying to Dream about Killing us all." Gumball and Darwin got The Shivers from Hearing that, as Darwin exclaimed, "I don't even want to know what's going on inside his head." Carrie comforts her Boyfriend, then says, "Don't worry, if Anyone tries to hurt you, I will Scare them to Run for The Hills." Joshua walked slowly to Lexy, and asks Shyly, "Lexy?" He gets her attention, then continues, "Do you want to Hang out with me Tonight?" Lexy happily says, "Okay, That sounds Great." Joshua thanks her, then goes to ask Principal Brown Permission to Go Out Tonight with Lexy. "Dad?" Joshua asks Brown, "Is it okay, if I can Hang Out With Lexy Tonight?" Principal Brown tries to think, he wanted The Tyto to be Safe from The Dwellers Clan. But he tells him, "Okay, Just be Careful. And, don't stay out to late." As Joshua and Lexy began to Leave to Go somewhere, Gumball whispers to Joshua, "Good Luck." And they left to hang out with each other.

Meanwhile at The Wattersons House, Nicole wakes up to realize she isn't sick anymore. She shrugs Her Husband, "Richard." Said Nicole. "I think I feel better, Gumball's Soup must have worked. I'm gonna go Kiss him while he is asleep." She gets out of Bed to Visit Her Children's bedroom to Give Gumball a Kiss. She opens The Door, and To her Horror, She Finds The Kids Missing. Nicole searched for Her Children High and Low, she couldn't find Them. She got Very Frightened to The Possibility of Droculus and The Dwellers Clan have captured them. She Rushed back to her Bedroom, so she can tell Richard. Nicole shrugs Richard awake, then tells him with Worry, "Richard, The Kids are Missing. I think Droculus might've captured them." Richard was wide awake, as he Freaks out about that. Nicole tells Richard, "We are going to Find Them, and Maybe Kick Droculus's Ass." Nicole and Richard got Dressed, as They rushed to Their Car. Before Nicole started up The Car, She sees Richard eating Potato Chips. Nicole tells him, "Richard, I told you: No Midnight Snacking." Richard sighs, then Puts The Chips away. Then ZOOM, Nicole and Richard are off to Find Their Missing Children.

* * *

 **Nicole and Richard finally Noticed Their Children are missing, and are about to search for them. Will they find them, and find out Why they were Missing? Find out Next Time.**

 **The Double U out.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned By: Lexboss**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned By: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Captured**

* * *

Gumball had trouble Figuring out what he should do about The Dwellers Clan. He asks Carmen, "Could you possibly Create a Device that would See the Future? Not Time Travel, but some kind of Gizmo that shows us Everything we want to know." Carmen tells Gumball in a Worried Tone, "I don't think I can. That sounds too Advance for me to make, It might take me Over 5 Years too make." Carmen sighs, then asks, "Why do you guys depend on me to help you with Machines? I'm glad I was at least able to build a Robot and Rebuild a Dead Robot Back to Life, but I get stressed working on Machines. I worry they might not be good enough." Anais tries to cheer her up, "Carmen, you are a Great Friend to us. I may not work on machines, but I know how you feel trying to make things right." Darwin walks up to His Brother, and tells him, "I think I know someone who can help us." The Gang asks, "Who?" Darwin answers, "Hector's Mom, She might have Witch Powers that could be The Same as Joshua's Abilities." Gumball snaps his Figures happily, then exclaims, "Your right Darwin. Maybe Hector's Mom can help us." Penny agrees with Darwin and Gumball, then tells Them, "Great, we shall Visit Hector's Mom to see if she can help us." Principal Brown rolls in The Conversation, then says, "Count me in. Your gonna need an Adult to keep you safe walking out at Night." Carrie asks The Group, "Who is gonna Watch Steeltron?" Carmen volunteers, "I'll watch him, you guys go ahead. Good Luck Friends." After that, The Gang left The Factory, leaving Carmen to look after Steeltron.

Out at Night, Gumball and his Friends are on Their way to Hector's Cave. Principal Brown tries to Call Joshua, but he Never answered The Phone. He has been calling him 10 Times, as he is Starting to get worried about him. He tells Gumball, "I can't get a hold of Joshua. Can you call Lexy, and ask if My Son is okay?" Gumball reveals he was trying to call Lexy 5 Times, but she Never picked up her Phone. Both are getting Worried about them. Just then, They all see a Light in The Road, as Gumball recognizes It. It was His Mother's Car. Out came his Angry Mother, who said, "Thank goodness I found you, What were you all doing out in The Middle of The Night? Droculus or his Minions are Probably hunting you down." Gumball sighs, then tells His Mom, "Mom, we were all scared about Droculus hunting us, so we tried to go To Their Original Factory to Find out stuff about them, and Maybe End them all." Nicole then asks with Shock, "By Yourselves?" Nigel rolls in, then tells Nicole, "It's okay, I've been watching over them. I was making sure they were safe, I was also in on it." Nicole searches Around The Group, to Find out Lexy was Missing. She asks with Worry, "Where is Lexy?" Gumball explains, "With Joshua. But I can't seem to get a hold of her." Nicole declares, "That's it. We are going to Find Lexy, and when we get home, All of you are grounded." Before they go in The Car, A Floating Cloud floated toward them. That cloud was Masami Yoshida. She looked like she was Traumatized, she tells The Gang, "Thank goodness I found you all." Gumball says to her, "Masami? What are you doing here?" She still looked scared, as she tells him, "Your Sister and Joshua have been Kidnapped By The Dwellers Clan." Gumball and Brown got shocked hearing this, as Principal Brown asked, "How did you know?" She nervously tells them, "I might've followed Them to see how their Date goes." Gumball Jokes, "Gee, I knew you Loved That Tyto, but I didn't think you would reach The Sarah Level of Being in love." Darwin then asks Gumball, "How do we know if this is true?" Just then, A DVD falls out of The Sky, onto Gumball's Head. Then, The Gang sees a Flying Silhouette passing by them. Gumball flips The Disc, and It Reads, **_"If you care about Your Sister and The Bird, Play me!"_**

The Gang watches The DVD at The Watterson house, as Gumball puts in The DVD. The Video comes on, and appears Droculus. He speaks on The Video, "Hello Gumball Watterson, We meet again." He starts Laughing Evilly at The Camera, then continues, "I hope you are watching this With That Worm, because I want you and Brown to Watch this." He then shows his New Arm to The Audience, then says, "As you can see, I've Upgraded since The Last Time we Met. Too Bad My Eye can't be fixed, No Thanks to Your Girlfriend. Anyway, I had a Little Help from Some People. I can't reveal them all to you, but I can reveal some to you." A One Eyed Person in Body Armor appears on The Camera, "Remember Me Gumball?" The Gang gasps, as Gumball screams out, "Dr. Wrecker!" The Camera then turns to Reveal A Weasel, as he said, "We might have Never Met, but I've met Your Sister." Gumball then says, "Shaw." The Camera goes back to Droculus, as he then says, "Anyway, We hope you didn't Stop This Video, Because We have Two People you might be Missing." He shows a Curtain, that Opens to Reveal Joshua and Lexy locked in A Giant Bird Cage. Gumball screamed, "Lexy!" After that, Nicole said in Terror, "My Baby!" Droculus then says, "And we have a Surprise for Them." Dr. Wrecker pulls a Sheet from a Pool, and Reveals Acid Below The Cage. The whole gang Screamed "NO!" Droculus continues, "We will drop The Cage In The Pool of Acid, and Kill Them. Unless, You and Nigel Brown Surrender Yourselves To The Dwellers Clan. If you do, I will let Joshua and Lexy leave Unharmed. This Video was Done at 6PM, so You have Until Tomorrow Mourning to Surrender. If you don't, I will Drop The Cage, and Kill them Both. I want Both of You to Come alone, and you are not To Pull any Tricks on us. Tick Tok, Tick Tok. I look forward to seeing you again Gumball." The Video ends, and The Gang started talking.

Principal Brown sighs, then says, "I will surrender if it means Joshua and Lexy will be Safe." Gumball then asks him, "How do we even Know if Droculus will Honor his Word? He might trick us and Kill them anyway." Nicole then tells his Son, "I don't care what that Jerk says, You Both aren't going alone. We need a Plan." Masami tells Gumball's Mom, "Droculus said, we can't pull any tricks." Penny then exclaims, "Who gives a Damn what Droculus says? We have to Save Joshua and Lexy." Gumball and His Friends and Family huddle up, as Gumball tries to think of a Plan to Save Joshua and Lexy.

* * *

 **Oh No, Droculus has Captured Joshua and Lexy. What will Gumball and Principal Brown do to save them? Find out Next Time.**

 **Lexy Watterson is owned by: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Surrender**

* * *

Back at The Factory, Carmen was Cleaning The Dust from her Cameras. Steeltron was smirking behind her, then said in a Complaining Voice, "How long do your Friends have too be? I'm getting tired of Watching you All Night." Carmen turns around in Disgust, then says to him, "They will be here, when they are done looking for Hector's Mom." Carmen is noticing something off about Steeltron, he is Smiling Very Creepily. She asks nervously, "Why are you smiling?" To Carmen's shock, Steeltron brakes free from The Rack. He cheers, "I'm Free, I'm Free!" Carmen freaks out, she asks in Terror, "But, How? You were supposed to be electrocuted trying to escape." She backs away from Steeltron in Fright, he tells her, "Some of Droculus's Drones came here Yesterday, and accidentally Found me, while they were trying to get supplies." Carmen back against The Wall, with No Escape from Steeltron's Wrath. She Screams, "NO, NO PLEASE. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Steeltron grabs her Middle Branch, and carries her somewhere. Carmen is in Distress, she kept on Begging for Mercy. Steeltron threw her in a Cell against The Wall, and Locked it. Carmen was Hurt from Steeltron's Might, she asks in Confusion while Terrified, "Why didn't you just Kill me?" Steeltron explains, "I'm going to save My Murder for The One I really want to kill." Steeltron starts Laughing for his action, then left. Carmen is Bruised, but she didn't get sad, though she is worried about Steeltron Murdering Joshua.

Gumball, His Friends, and Family were still trying to think of a Plan. When suddenly, Carmen starts calling Gumball. He answers The Phone, "Hello Carmen, what do you want?" She tells Gumball, "Steeltron has Escaped, and Threw me in a Cell. I think he is Going after Joshua, you need to find him, and warn him." Gumball puts The Phone on Speaker, as he explains, "I can't, because Droculus already kidnapped Him and Lexy." Carmen then says, "Then it's possible Steeltron doesn't know that. Can one of You come back and Free me?" Penny walks up to Gumball, then says, "I'll go Back to The Factory, and Save Carmen." Gumball tells her with Worry, "Alright. Just watch out for Steeltron okay?" Penny Shape-shifts into her Red Beast form, then says, "If Steeltron comes anywhere near me, I'm gonna make him wish he was Never built again." Then Penny goes back to The Factory, to Save Carmen. Gumball thought of an Idea, then tells Everyone, "Okay, I think I know what to do. We will go to The New Dwellers Clan Factory and Surrender ourselves." Everyone gasps at This, then Brown rolls up to Gumball, saying, "That doesn't sound like a Good Idea, What if They Kill Joshua and Lexy anyway?" Gumball says, "We will need backup." Gumball looks to Carrie, then tells her, "I want you to Posses A Dwellers Clan solider, and try to Free Joshua and Lexy." Carrie thinks about this, the concluded, "That could work!" Masami asks Gumball, "Can I help too? I want to Save Joshua also." Gumball tells her, "Fine!" Masami excitedly screams, "YES!" Gumball then asks his Whole Family, "Will you all help us?" Nicole tells her son, "Of Course we will, I will do anything to Save My Baby Girl." Gumball asks his Mom, "Do you know Any Abandoned Factories somewhere in Elmore?" "Yes, 2 of Them. One was The One you guys sneak off to, and The Other is in A Forest." Darwin then asks Nicole, "Will you take us there?" "Yes, Let's set up The Plan." Gumball then says to Everyone, "I'll explain The Rest in The Car. Let's go!" After that, Gumball's Family and Friends drive to The 2nd Abandoned Factory in The Forest of Elmore.

They eventually find The Factory, as The Wattersons drive really quietly near The Factory. Gumball grabs The Binoculars, then sees Dwellers Clan Soldiers Guarding The Entrance. Gumball quietly tells His Family, "This is The Place alright. Help me get Brown to his Wheelchair." The Wattersons help carry Nigel to his wheelchair, as Richard takes The Wheelchair off of The Trunk. Principal Brown tells Gumball quietly, "I have a Bad feeling about this. I hope this Plan will work." Gumball tells him, "It has too, I hope." Gumball walks Principal Brown alone to The Factory, as They come near The Guards. "HALT!" Said The Solider on The Right. "State your Business." Gumball tells them, "I'm Gumball Watterson, and This is Nigel Brown. We are here to Surrender ourselves to Your Leader Droculus." The Guard on The Left calls Droculus on His Wrist Phone, then tells him, "They are here My Lord." Droculus tells him, "Excellent, send them in." The Guards escort Gumball and Brown to Droculus, as Our Heroes see Droculus siting on a Throne with Dr. Wrecker, Shaw, and 3 Hooded Strangers. Droculus tells them, "Welcome to The Dwellers Lair, I have been waiting a Whole Year to Plot my Revenge against you Watterson. I wanted Nigel here too, because I have something planned for him." Brown shouts at Droculus, "Where is My Son and Lexy?" Droculus tells him, "You will have them Back in Time. First, I want you both To accept Slavery to The Clan." Gumball tells him, "Free My Sister and Joshua, and we will work for you." Droculus gets irritated, then tells him, "Oh No, I'm not falling for this. I know exactly what's gonna happen. I free The Prisoners, then you both Lie to me and Fight. I have Watched a Ton of Movies, it won't work." Both Gumball and Brown get Annoyed, then they say, "Fine! We will be your slaves." Droculus laughs, then says, "Good. Now that I have you both as My Slaves, I will make Operation: Blaze Work according to Plan. BTW, I think I'll keep Lexy and Joshua with me." Droculus starts laughing with Pride, then Gumball asks Droculus, "What's Operation: Blaze?" Droculus chuckles Evilly, then tells The Blue Cat, "You will Find out Soon Enough Little Kitty Cat." Brown shouts, "We surrendered, Now Release Joshua and Lexy. You promised us they would be Free." Droculus laughs, "I lied, and Used Reverse Psychology. We will do a Bunch of Tests on Them, as Marcus did Tests on Your Hamster. But, if you resist us, we will do Tests on you Both with them. I have Won!"

* * *

 **Droculus won, or so he thinks. I know this Chapter wasn't that great, but I was trying. I want to wish Happy New Year for Everyone, and have a Good Year in 2016. What will happen next? Find out Next Time.**

 **Lexy Watterson is owned by: Lexboss**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Plan Unfolds**

* * *

Continuing From The Previous Chapter, a Car Rams through The Wall of The Factory. It was Nicole Watterson who Busted Through The Wall, as she pulls out her Guns to Shoot Some Dwellers Clan Soldiers. Droculus growls angrily at Gumball, then asks Furiously, "I thought you came alone, How did they get here?" Gumball then says to him, "How else do you think we got here." Gumball Punches Droculus in The Face, as He Started fighting him.

Near The Bird Cage, Joshua notices a Dwellers Clan Solider running towards it. Joshua exclaims, "What do you want?" The Solider looked Very Weird, as it told him, "Joshua, It's Me: Carrie. I'm gonna Try to get you and Lexy out." Gumball Kicks Droculus so hard, he fell flat on his back. He looks at a Reflection of where The Bird Cage is, as he Sees a Dwellers Clan Solider, and Sees Carrie on The Reflection. Droculus shots The Possessed Solider, as Carrie escapes The Robotic Body. The Solider that got shot, Dropped The Keys to The Cage as they fall in The Acid. Luckily out of nowhere, Masami catches The Keys, and Floats to The Cage, Freeing Joshua and Lexy from Imprisonment. They thank Masami for Rescuing them, as They Make a Run for it.

Gumball and Brown are fighting The Clan, as They are Outnumbered. Gumball lost Droculus, as he sees him going somewhere. Gumball is too Preoccupied to go after him, as He is Trying to Protect His Principal. Droculus runs towards Rob, Shaw, and The 3 Mysterious Figures, and tells them, "Find The Prisoners! I'm going to get More Weapons." Droculus runs to The Weapons Room without paying attention, then Bumps into Someone. Droculus got up to see a Familiar Face, It was Steeltron, his Old Friend he Thought died Last Year. "Steeltron?" Says Droculus. "Those Soldiers I Sent Were Right." Steeltron Tells Droculus, "It's good to see you again My Old Friend. I don't have any Weapons, can you lend me some." Droculus tells him, "I'm actually on My Way to The Room, We will give you a Powerful Shotgun. Follow me."

Joshua and his Friends Ran, as They try to get into The Battlefield. They get Cornered by Rob, as he tells Them, "You aren't leaving this place." He gets near them, and Joshua started to get The Headache again. Joshua screams in Complete Agony, as he says, "But I'm not even using My Abilities." The Pain was getting worse, as his Nose started to bleed (Yes Joshua has a Nose, but just in between his beak.) Rob laughs Evilly, as he tells them, "This Owl is Pathetic." Principal Brown hears his Son screaming, then see's Rob threatening Joshua and his Friends. While he is Fighting The Dwellers Clan Soldiers, he tells Gumball, "Gumball, Make one of them Trip." Gumball kicks his leg at a Soldier's leg, as he Trips, and was crushed by Principal Brown's wheel. Nigel tears The Arm off of That Solider, and shoots Rob's Jetpack. Rob's Jetpack flies out of Control, and Joshua's Pain stopped. He tells Principal Brown, "Thank you Dad." And Joshua's Friends try to Run.

Just then, Gumball see's a Rainbow Lad enter Through The wall Nicole rammed through. It was none other than Tobias Wilson. Gumball thinks to himself, " _What is he doing here?"_ He tries too look for Joshua, then spots him running away with Lexy, Masami, and Carrie. As he smirks, he runs to them. Masami then see's Tobias, then says, "What is that Loser doing here?" Near Them, Runs Droculus, Steeltron, Shaw, and 3 Mysterious Figures. Joshua, Carrie, Lexy, Masami, Tobias, Droculus, Steeltron, and Shaw, and 3 Mystery Figures ran into each other. When they all got up, The Good Guys saw The Faces of The Mysterious Figures. They were all shocked to see They consist of One Yellow Woman with Purple and Blue Hair, The Other Looks like Tobias but with a Mustache, and One Gray Angry looking Cloud. Tobias was shocked to Find out His Parents are allied with The Dwellers Clan. Masami gasps, then says to The Gray One, "Father? What are you doing with those Machines?" Mr. Yoshida explains, "I Work for The Clan Masami, Droculus must Destroy Gumball." Masami screams, "NO!" Joshua and his Friends are all caught by The Clan, as Droculus tells them, "You all almost escaped, well we can't let that happen." Joshua is horrified to See Steeltron is Now Armed. Steeltron tells Joshua, "Do you miss Me Tyto?" Tobias asks his Parents, "Why are you doing this? Those guys tortured me Last Year." Jackie tells her Son, "We don't care, My Loyalty lies with Marcus Flynnigan and Droculus." Droculus shouts, "ENOUGH! We must kill them now." Mr. Yoshida then Tells Droculus, "Maybe My Daughter can be a Great asset to our Side, and Tobias can help us as well." Mr. Yoshida tells her Daughter, "Masami, Join us. We have enough Money to help The Dwellers Clan win. Listen to your Father." Masami says to her Father in disgust, "Are you kidding Me? I will Never be Part of The Dwellers Clan." Tobias then says, "Yeah. If you think I will join The Evil Side, you got another thing coming." His Father tells him, "I knew it. You are just as Stubborn as your Sister." Tobias then asks, "What? I thought I didn't have a Sister." Jackie lies to her Son, telling him, "No, your Father said Blister." Tobias said to his Mother, "No he didn't, he said Sister. Joshua said I have a Sister, Do I have One?" Jackie sighs angrily, then tells him, "Okay, Fine. Yes, You do have a Sister." Tobias then shouts, "What have you done to her?" Harold then tells him, "You won't live long enough to Find out Son." Steeltron asks Droculus, "May I do The Honors of Killing My Enemies?" Droculus agrees to this, as Steeltron points a Gun at Joshua. He then whispers to them, "Run!" Steeltron then turns around, and Shoots Droculus in The Face. Droculus now has an Open Gash, showing his Wires and Gears. Joshua and Friends ran away from The Scene, as Droculus asks Steeltron angrily, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Steeltron then replies, "The Right Thing." Steeltron then runs away from Droculus, Shaw, Jackie, Harold, and Mr. Yoshida. Shaw tells Droculus with Worry, "Droculus, Your badly hurt. We need to get you out of here." Droculus then growls, and screams, "THAT DAMN TRAITOR!"

* * *

 **To be Continued in The Next Chapter.**

 **Wow, Steeltron shot Droculus. Why would he do this? What a Twist. Anyway, Find out what happens In The Next Chapter.**

 **Sorry I haven't posted a Chapter in a Long Time, I hope some of you can forgive me. I will post another Chapter sometime This Month.**

 **Thanks for your Understanding, The Double U out.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by: Lexboss**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Redemption**

* * *

After Droculus was Blasted in The Face by His Friend Steeltron, Shaw advices him, "We need to get out of here, Our Numbers are Decreasing." Droculus didn't want to Run Away From a Fight, or else he would think of himself as a Coward. He had No Choice, as his Army was Falling Very Quickly. Droculus tells his Friends, "Fine, But Grab Nigel First. We aren't Leaving without him. And Someone Wake Dr. Wrecker up." Shaw runs to get Principal Brown, and Kidnap him. While Harold Wilson runs to get The Unconscious Dr. Wrecker. Droculus asks Jackie, "Is it Ready?" She answers to him, "Yes, and It is Loaded with Weapons." Droculus says, "Excellent! We need to Destroy This Factory before we leave, and Our Original Factory. So Gumball and His Band of Friends won't use our Technology against us Ever again." Droculus then asks Mr. Yoshida, "Mr. Yoshida, Will you do The Honors?" Mr. Yoshida smirks, then Blows A Great Fog where Gumball and His Friends are fighting The Dwellers Clan Soldiers.

Gumball and His Friends Now can't see what's Happening, as They are surrounded by a Great Fog. Gumball then heard Screaming, that sounded like Principal Brown. Gumball freaks out, then yells To Principal Brown, "PRINCIPAL BROWN, WHERE ARE YOU?" The Fog Cleared up, but when it cleared up, The Dwellers Clan Soldiers were Gone. Gumball then looked behind him, and saw a Wheelchair with No One on it. Gumball gasps, as he heard someone calling out for help. "GUMBALL, HELP! THEY ARE TAKING ME SOMEWHERE, HELP!" Gumball knew it had to be Principal Brown. He follows The Voice, as Nicole tried to call Gumball Back. But Gumball didn't listen to his Mother, as he is following The Voice of Principal Brown. Gumball Found Principal Brown in a Room Full of Dwellers Clan Soldiers, and a Humongous Jet. The Jet was as Big as a Whole House. Droculus sees Gumball, then tells him, "Gumball Watterson, Welcome to The Room of The Dwellers Jet. My Instrument of Destruction. You are not going to Use My Technology Against me Ever Again, I will Destroy Both Factories, Starting with this One. I will get you Next Time, Gumball Watterson." Droculus gets aboard The Dwellers Jet, along with The Dwellers Clan, Shaw, Dr. Wrecker, Mr. Yoshida, and Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, and Principal Brown.

Gumball runs Back to his Friends, to warn them about Droculus Destroying The Factory they are in, and The Original Factory. Gumball runs into Joshua, Lexy, Carrie, Masami, Tobias, and Steeltron. Gumball Hugs Lexy, as he tells her, "I'm so Happy Your Okay, I'm Never letting you Out of My Sight." Gumball sees Steeltron, then screams. Joshua explains to him, "It's okay, He Shot Droculus and Saved our Lives." Gumball warns them, "Droculus is going to Destroy This Factory, and The Original One too. We need to get Everyone out of here." They all Ran to The Rest, and Joshua notices Nigel Brown was Nowhere to be found. He asks Gumball, "Where is My Father?" Gumball tells him, "The Dwellers Clan Took him." The Tyto gasps, as Gumball says to His Mom, Dad, Darwin, and Anais, "We need to get out of here Now." They all Ran for The Exit, as Explosions have been heard. They all made it out safely, and Notice The Dwellers Jet Destroying The Factory with some Cannonballs. The Whole Factory Crumbles, and Fire arose from The Factory. Droculus can be heard saying, "TO OUR ORIGINAL FACTORY!" The Jet flew fast into The Dark Night.

Gumball calls Penny on his YPhone 7, to warn her and Carmen. Penny picks up The Phone, "Hello Gumball, Did you Defeat Droculus?" Gumball tells her, "No. But, are you and Carmen still in The Factory?" Penny answers to her Boyfriend, "No, Why?" Gumball explains, "Droculus is Going To That Factory, so he can Destroy it. Please tell me Carmen is Safe." Carmen then talks to Gumball on Penny's Phone, "I'm alright Gumball, Thanks to Penny." Gumball then tells them both, "If you are Near The Factory, RUN!" Penny then Notices a Huge Jet above her, then said, "HOLY CRAP!" Then She and Carmen started too Run into The Forest. Penny tells Gumball as she is Running, "There is A Humungous Jet above us." Gumball tells her, "That's Droculus. Don't worry My Princess, we are on our Way. I Love You, Bye." Gumball hangs up his Phone, then tells Carrie to Teleport them all Back to The Original Factory.

Gumball and his Friends Teleported Back to The Factory, and Notice The Factory is already being attacked. Joshua looks at The Jet, and Notices Principal Brown in One of The Windows. Joshua growls in Anger, then Screeches like a True Tyto, as he Flies towards The Jet Hoping to Rescue his Captured Father. The Dwellers Clan Finish Destroying The Factory, and Notice Joshua flying Towards them in Anger. Principal Brown sees Joshua, then tries to tell him, "Joshua Leave, You are going too be Killed." Joshua couldn't hear him, and still Flies towards The Jet Enraged. Droculus orders The Clan, "Shoot him Down!" One of The Cannons Launched, and made a Direct hit at Joshua's Head. Gumball and His Friends gasp at this, and Principal Brown Yelled, "NOOOOOOO!" Joshua falls down Straight into The Factory that is On Fire, and The Dwellers Jet Flies away and Turned Invisible.

Gumball then falls to his Knees, then Said, "I can't believe he did this, Joshua got hit." Masami then tells them in a Brave Tone, "Joshua can't be Dead, I need to see him." Masami Flies Towards The Burning Factory, as Gumball Shouts, "MASAMI, WAIT!" She didn't listen, and still flew towards The Factory. She made it To The Factory, and The Flames were so Big. She sees Joshua, then gasps in a Terrified way. Joshua wasn't Moving, and Masami went into The Fire (Because she is immune To it,) and tried to Save The Boy she Loved. She sees him laying on his Left Wing, and Some of His Feathers were being Burned. She then lays her Ear against his Chest, and Hears Heartbeat. Masami was Relieved Joshua is still alive, but Needs to Be Saved from The Scorching Fire. Masami thinks too herself, _"The Only way to Save him, is Too Cry Over The Factory. I need to think of something that would make me Cry, I need to Save Joshua too Prove I have changed into a Better Girl. I will be Redeemed."_ Masami tried to think of One of The Most Saddest things she can Think of, in order to Save Joshua. She thought of The Only Way She could get sad. She thought about Joshua telling her He Doesn't want to Date her, in The Most Upsetting Way Possible. Masami started to Turn Grey, and Started to Drop bits of Rain Down in The Fire. She then Bursted into Tears of Rain, and Loads of Rain Covered The Entire Factory. Joshua was Saved By Masami's Tears, and has lost some of his Feathers. Gumball and The Gang ran To The Destroyed Factory, as they see Masami pulling Joshua out of The Wreckage with his Wing. She tells Gumball and The Rest, "Joshua is still alive, but he might be hurt badly. We need to take him to The Hospital." Joshua was still Unconscious from The Hit, as Nicole dialed The Emergency Hotline. Carmen then says, "Joshua was telling The Truth, Masami is A Changed Girl."

* * *

 **Well, This Chapter was Dark. Masami Finally Redeemed herself, by Saving Joshua's Life. Droculus and The Dwellers Clan have Escaped, and Principal Brown is Captured. What will happen Next? Find out Next Time.**

 **The Double U Out.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned By: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned By Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: What Now?**

* * *

In The Mourning, Joshua woke up In The Hospital. His Vision was blurred, until he completely woke up. The Tyto was in Bed, and his Wing was Hung. Joshua turns to The Right, then sees Gumball and His Friends. The Barn Owl Finally Spoke, "Where am I?" Gumball tells him, "Your in The Hospital, Droculus Shot you, and You were Burned Alive." Joshua was shocked to Find out He Was Burned, and Notices some of his Feathers are Burned off. Just then, Masami floats in, and tells him in a Gentle Tone, "I saved your Life, I'm sorry I couldn't save you in Time before Your Feathers were Burned." Joshua also Notices Other Kids From Elmore Junior High are with him In The Same Room, Even The Teachers. Joshua asks Gumball, "Where is My Father?" Everyone remained Quiet when The Tyto asked that, then Lexy finally Spoke, "Principal Brown was Taken by Droculus and The Dwellers Clan, Don't you remember?" Joshua tells her, "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a Dream. Why is Everyone in Our School here?" Tobias answered, "Because we wanted to Make sure you were Okay, after That Blow to The Head." Then a Yellow Ice Cream Cone stepped up, then told Joshua, "We all Heard what happened, And you are Friends with Almost Everyone in The School. We are all here for you." Then Teri spoke, "Even Me." Then Molly said, "And Me." Just then, an Orange Puppet tells The Owl, "I'm sorry about Your Father, I know how it feels to Lose A Father and A Mother, but it wasn't as depressing as I thought it would be." Joshua tells him, "Thanks Rocky." Joshua sees Steeltron, as The Robot tells him, "I Know we had our Differences, but After Droculus Replaced Me with a Weasel, and Left me For Dead at The Original Factory, I Want to Destroy him now. I'm sorry for The Treats I told you." Steeltron then asks Joshua, "No Hard Feelings Right?" Joshua uses his Right Wing, then shakes Steeltron's Hand. Steeltron is Now an Enemy of The Dwellers Clan, and Friends With Gumball and Joshua.

Hours have passed, and Some of The Students at Elmore Junior High have Left, All Except Gumball and his Friends. Tobias told Joshua, "I'm sorry about bullying you so much, I Hope you can Find it in your Heart Shaped Face to Forgive me." Joshua Thought Hard about this, then tells him, "I Forgive you." Tobias was Relieved to be forgiven By The Tyto. He tells Joshua, "My Dad told me I have a Sister, and You told Me I have a Sister. Do you know what happened to her?" Joshua uses his abilities, then gets hurt once again. Joshua tells The Rainbow Lad, "She is Still Alive, I just can't Find her." Tobias then asks, "Do you know what her Name is?" The Barn Owl tells him, "Rachel, Rachel Wilson." Tobias whispered himself The Same Name Joshua said, Then Darwin said, "There is Something Very Familiar about that Name." Then Tobias asks, "If she is Alive, why can't you find her?" Joshua tells him, "I don't know, Every time I try to Look For Her, My Powers Hurt me. And Last Night when I encountered Rob, My Powers Hurt me again without even using My Powers." Anais then tells Joshua, "I think I know what's happening to you. I don't think your abilities are Hurting you, I think something else Might've Caused The Headaches to Happen." Joshua asks, "What do you mean Anais?" The 5 Year Old Pink Rabbit explains to The Tyto, "A Long Time ago, My Brothers told me about This Place, where all The Mistakes go. Rob was One of The Mistakes. He tried to escape This Place after My Brothers and Mr. Small went to Retrieve Molly." Molly suddenly realizes what Anais was talking about, she Interrupted, "I know what Gumball's Little Sister is Talking about. I was trapped in that Place, It was called The Void. And I think I saw Tobias's Sister in The Void." Tobias then asks Molly, "Why didn't you tell me This Before?" Molly explains to The Rainbow Lad, "I just now Remembered it. Your Sister is Still Trapped in The Void." Carmen then tells Joshua, "I think Anais was on to Something there. Rob became Disfigured By The Void when trying to escape, and Every time you try to Look for Tobias's Sister in The Void, Your Powers Hurt you. I think The Void is what's Hurting you, Not Yourself." Joshua was Happy and Relieved that he still gets to use his Powers More, he just can't use them if it involves The Void. Gumball tells Tobias, "We will Find your Sister, and Bring her Back to Elmore. I Promise."

Joshua then tells Everyone, "Can I Please talk to Masami in Private?" Everyone except Masami left The Room, as Joshua wants to have a Conversation with His Savior. "You Saved My Life, Thank you." Said Joshua. Masami then tells him, "When I Saved your Life, I found out that One of your Wings was Broken. But Don't Worry, The Doctor said it will heal in 6 weeks, and Your Feathers will Grow Back Very Soon." Joshua asks The Floating Cloud, "How did you know I was in Danger?" Masami felt nervous, telling him, "I was following you and Lexy. I just wanted to see how things would go with Lexy." Joshua tells her, "I told her how I felt, she said she would Rather be Friends with me. And I accepted." Masami then tells Joshua, "Okay, I'm Glad You two are Just Friends." Joshua tells Masami, "Come close to me." Masami floated over to Joshua, as he tells her in a Whispered Tone, "You Have Beautiful Eyes." Masami's Cheeks turned Bright Red, as she Blushes at Joshua's Compliment. Joshua then pulls Masami in for a Kiss on The Lips, It was Joshua and Masami's First Kiss. They kissed for 10 Seconds, then they pulled back from The Kiss. Masami tells Joshua, "I Love you Joshua Brown." The Tyto replies back to her, "I Love you too Masami Yoshida." They continue to kiss on The Lips, as Gumball and his Friends were secretly watching them. Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Carrie, Alan, Carmen, are all Quietly cheering The Fact Joshua has a Girlfriend now, while Teri and Molly were disappointed that Joshua didn't choose either of them. Gumball tells His Friends, " We should all Go on a Quadruple Date sometime." Penny then asks Gumball, "So, What do we do about The Dwellers Clan?" Gumball's Happiness was silenced, because Principal Brown in Now in The Hands of The Clan. He tells Penny in a Depressed way, "I don't know." Gumball sighs in depression.

* * *

 **Wow, Joshua is Now Dating Masami, Steeltron Now wants to Destroy Droculus, and Tobias learns about his Sister. I think there will be One More Chapter Left, then The Story will be Over. Come back and see what's left in store for Revenge of Droculus.**

 **BTW, Mr. and Mrs. Robinson are Dead in The Trilogy. Good News for people who Hate Theses Two Neighbors of The Wattersons, you don't have to worry about an Appearance from Them in The Trilogy.**

 **The Double U Out.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned By My BFF: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

A Couple Months have Passed since Droculus took Principal Brown away, as The Children of Elmore Junior High Return to School. Gumball has Been Very Depressed since Droculus and The Dwellers Clan took his Principal Somewhere, as He stops by Principal Brown's Office. The Office Remains as it was The Last time Gumball went inside, except No one is There too Welcome him Back to School. Gumball sighs in Depression, wondering where Brown is. Joshua sees Gumball as he is Walking to Miss Simian's Classroom with His New Girlfriend Masami. The Tyto tells his Girlfriend, "Can you please excuse me Masami, I need too Speak to Gumball for a Moment." His Cloud Girlfriend tells him, "Okay Handsome, I'll save you a Good Seat."

The Barn Owl flies to The Teenage Blue Cat, then tells him from Behind, "You Miss him don't you?" Gumball got scared, unaware of Joshua's Presence, then tells him, "Oh, Hi Joshua." Gumball takes a Deep Sigh, then tells his Tyto Friend, "Yeah, It's Been 3 Months since Principal Brown was Taken By The Dwellers Clan, and I haven't seen The Clan since." Joshua hugs Gumball, then says, "I Miss My Dad too, I wish we knew where The Dwellers Clan took him. I have been Trying too Track him for Months, but Every time I try, Dr. Wrecker gets in The Way of My Powers. I can't Find Them anywhere." Gumball looks at His Feathered Friend, then gets out of his Hug. He tells Joshua, "I hope we Find him soon, I'm Not Giving Up." Joshua then says, "Good, Because there is Something I Have too Show you After School is Over." Both Gumball and Joshua walk to Miss Simian's Class, too start The First Day of School.

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

Joshua walks Gumball to The Elevators That Principal Brown used too Get to The Floors of The School due to His Disability, as they go Inside. Gumball Notices a New Button installed In The Elevator, then asks Joshua, "When was This Button built?" The Tyto answers, "During Summer Vacation. Go Ahead Gumball, Press it." Gumball Pushes The Button, as The Elevator goes Way Down. Gumball then questions, "How Far is This Elevator going too Go?" Joshua explains, "It will lead too a Big Surprise." The Elevator Finally Reaches it's Destination, as The Doors Open. Out of The Door, Gumball sees in Amazement A Cave with Computers, Gadgets, and Weapons. Gumball's Depression Faded away, as He is Amazed at This Secret Place. Everyone From School is In The Cave, as Well as Their Parents. Gumball sees His Family in The Cave, and Runs to Them. "Mom!" Gumball says in Excitement. Nicole and The Rest of The Wattersons Hugged and Welcomed Gumball to This Secret Place, as Nicole asked Gumball, "Are you Surprised too See us Gumball?" Gumball didn't know what too Say, as he then Looks around The Cave. Gumball sees A Grey Woman with Green Hair working at The Computers, Then Sees Carmen in a Laboratory with her Boyfriend Alan Building Gadgets and Gizmos. Gumball then Looks and sees a Gymnasium, where Tobias, A T-Rex Known as Tina, Juke The Beatbox Hobbit, Jamie, And The Coach are Fighting Dummy Versions of Dwellers Clan Soldiers. Then, Gumball sees An Ice Cream Stand, where A Ice Cream Cone Known as Sarah G. Lato and a Banana Named Joe Working Their. Gumball Finally says with a Big Smile, "This Place is AMAZING!" Penny comes From behind, then tells her Boyfriend, "I'm Glad you Like it. My Dad has been Building this Place for Principal Brown and Joshua, Because Joshua Knew The Dwellers Clan would Return. So we Worked on it Since April, It's Not as amazing as You Though." Gumball and Penny Share a Passionate Kiss on The Mouth for 20 Seconds. Penny's Family come in, as Her Father tells Gumball, "We are here for you Gumball. We are going too Kick a Ton of Robot Asses, and Put an End to Dorkulus." Penny then tells Gumball, "This Place is A Secret we Must keep to Ourselves, Everyone here is going To help us Fight The Clan and Droculus, and Bring Principal Brown Home." Gumball then asks Everyone, "So is there still going too be School?" Principal Brown's Ex-Girlfriend Miss Simian tells Gumball, "Oh, there will be School alright." "Then who will be our Principal until we Find Brown?" Just then a Red Blob of Clay Known as Clayton Hops to Them, then Transforms Himself into Principal Brown. Then he tells them while doing an Impression of Brown, "I'll Handle it. I was Principal Brown before, and I'll be him again." Just then Larry Needlemeyer suddenly shows up, then Corrects The Imposter, "No. I will be The Principal until Nigel is Back." Gumball asks Larry, "Why are you going too Do it?" "I am The New Super Intendant of Elmore Junior High, Since Marcus Flynnigan is Now dead. But I will Run The School Until The Real Principal is Back here." Joshua tells Gumball, "Larry will Run The School, and You will Lead us against The Dwellers Clan." Gumball gasps in shock, then exclaims, "I am The Leader of This Whole Operation?" Everyone Nodded Yes to Gumball, and Darwin tells him, "Give us a Speech My Bro." Gumball smiles, then goes too do his Speech for Everyone who will Fight The Dwellers Clan.

"Everyone, we have Lost Principal Brown a Few Months ago, and The Dwellers Clan took him. We have suffered From The Wrath of Super Intendant Marcus Flynnigan, and We Rose up against him and his Army of Robots. Droculus still remains Functional somewhere out there, and he might be plotting Another Attack or Something. We will Hunt Down and Destroy anyone in The Dwellers Clan, until Droculus is No More. We fought The Clan Before, and we will do it again. We are The Defenders of Elmore, We are The Defenders of This Amazing World. We will Destroy Droculus and Save Principal Brown. Down with Droculus, Down with The Clan."

* * *

 **And that is Revenge of Droculus, ending on a Cliffhanger. I'm sorry I've Not Been Writing this for 2 Months, I Will still Write Fanfiction Only when I think The Time is Right. The Cover of This Fanfiction will be Up Someday In The Future.**

 **Here are My Future Plans for My Fanfictions: The Last Installment in The Droculus Trilogy "Fire of Droculus is still Happening, but I am going too do Research on Something First before I Write it. I don't know how Long that will Take, but Probably Long. I am also Planning a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanfiction Very Soon in The Future, so Stay Tuned for That. Also, I'm Probably Cancelling My Over The Garden Wall Fanfiction I started Last Year that I didn't Finish, and I'm putting My Second Gumball Anthology Story On Hold until I Hear From Candy Watterson.**

 **Also, I'm doing a Collaboration with Another Author too Work on Fire of Droculus with AshKetchumFan96, as we will Give Some Characters of The Amazing World of Gumball New Clothes.**

 **Thank you all for Understanding, and Stay Tuned for My Upcoming Fanfictions in The Future. :) And Thank you soooooo Much for Reading.**

 **The Double U Out.**

 **Lexy Watterson is Owned by My BFF: Lexboss.**

 **The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned By: Cartoon Network, and Created By: Ben Bocquelet.**


End file.
